


So you have a Fetus inside you.

by cannibal_pudding



Series: So you're life's been turned upside down. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Journalist Derek, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Mutation, New York, POV Alternating, Pining Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Reporter Stiles, Stiles Feels, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibal_pudding/pseuds/cannibal_pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long, draw out, story in which Derek is a journalist, Stiles is a reporter and they hate each other. However, they somehow end up having a one night stand and Stiles is pregnant? Nothing is how it sounds. Expect nothing, just enjoy the ride and the story. Plenty of grammatical errors and spelling errors for all you nazis out there. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternative ending

By the year 2055, genetic engineering became the norm. Gay marriage had become legalized in the last state, making many a gay couple long for children of their own. The number of adoptions spiked, but there were still a few who would like carry. 

Children of both sexes were born with the ability to carry children. Their parents could choose whether they wanted a girl or a boy, whether the child could reproduce or not. Sometimes the parents would like to be surprised by their little bundles of joy, a very arcadic practice. 

It wasn’t long before advocacy groups popped up, arguing the fact that children should have the right to choose for their own person. Laws were set into motion. For those children who did not agree with their parents choices, they were allowed to change whatever once they hit their 18th birthdays. 

Counter advocacy groups arose and it’s been hell ever since. 

"Derek Hale is a renown Journalist for the Beckon Hills Tribune. His witty articles has found ways into numerous homes. In an age where people don't buy newspapers often, his always flies off the shelves. The news printing company has to promise to do an evening edition. 

His satirical writings became the subject of ripples between the American people. He takes on the most controversial subjects with unrelenting force. Mr. Hale often states that he is a simple writer out to spread his message on truth. What is the truth you might ask? Obviously not the opinion of one man who’s sole purpose is to cause unrest between families. 

He does it for fun. Something to help him get off at night. Well Mr. Hale, this is one reporter who is not amused. Your antics are old and a man should act his age, not his shoe size. This is Stiles Stilinski with you for the 6 o’clock news. Tune in at 11 as we delve deeper into the real reasons for the Generation X riots.”

Joe, the cameraman removed the large equipment from his shoulder and gave Stiles a thumbs up. “Great work Stilinski, it’s always a pleasure working with you.” The young man gave a quick wink after setting aside his microphone. “Well Joe, someone has to report in this weather.” 

It was raining hard, wind was whipping everywhere and it whistled through the trees. He was drenched from head to toe, the adorable blue poncho couldn’t save him in this rain. Joe gave a light laugh. He was older than Stiles by a good sixty years, but it didn’t stop him from worrying about the boy.

“I know, but you’re a good writer too. I wish Wilson would let you write more stories. This one was great! I actually like it when you become vicious like this. Cuddly Bear will see your potential if you keep it up.”

Wilson was Joe’s partner and producer of the Channel 6 news. He ruled his tv station with an iron fist and nothing was approved without his say so. He was a good guy away from the stress of the job. He was very sympathetic to anyone truly giving their all. It didn’t stop him from being a domineering pit bull on the floor. When Joe called him his 'Cuddly Bear’ Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“I wonder what he would say if he knew I knew his pet name.” Joe shrugged as he carefully packed the equipment away in their van. “He doesn’t mind it when I shout it out in our bed.” The young man flinched as he pulled away from Joe. “Ok ew! I might be a reporter, but the details of your love life is one mystery I’d like to leave unsolved.

The older man chuckled sweetly. They had been filming live in front of the burned down genetics building. It was the first of many places who developed the scientific process for engineering humans. It started out with growing real limbs so the need for prosthetics could be left in the past. 

From there it became hearts, lungs, brains, eyes. They developed everything and the people praised them for it. But when they began to dabble with life did the major shift occur. It wasn’t just creating life but altering it. Hacking into the genetic codes and completely rewriting the scripts.

That’s what Derek Hale was against. But he was of going about it all wrong. Stiles had spend 4 years of his life in college to right the wrongs previous reporters before him created. He was against lying and wanted nothing but the truth. Derek was the exact opposite. 

“Do you think Derek watched this one?” Joe asked curiously. The debate between the two was no secret. They despised each other even though they never met in person. Stiles shrugged. “I don’t care.” He replied curtly. “He could drown in his own inkwell and I wouldn’t even care.”

The old man snorted,” Inkwell? Really Stilinski? I’m older than you and you are still so old school.” Stiles threw his hands in the air, ready to be rid of his soggy clothes.

~

“Little brother? Little brother.” Laura Hale watched as her younger brother brooded in front of the tv, eyes glaring at the Stilinski reporter on the screen. “Oh Derek, don’t tell me you’re watching this trash again?”

He couldn’t help it. This kid didn’t even know him and there he was, talking shit. “Shoe size?! Really! Fucking haha. I guess he didn’t hear the one about men shoe sizes and the length of their junk!” Laura placed her head in her hands. “Thank you for proving his point Der.”

The dark haired man couldn’t help it. Everything about the Stilinski reporter ticked him off. He didn’t even say two words to the guy. His sister grabbed the remote and shut the tv off. He was finished watching it anyways. That kid had distracted him enough already.

He hadn’t written a good paper in almost a week. His boss was all his ass about it and watching that fake news wasn’t helping. “How did a runt like him make national news?” He asked aloud. Laura poured him some brewed coffee and set it in front of him. 

“By being good at what he does, just like you. You know, I think you both have more in common than you think. That’s why…” She was cut off by Derek’s loud slurping. “Really?” She asked, folding her arms. 

Laura was his older sister first . She was his agent second. Ever since he rose to fame, people all over the country had been calling him. They asked for interviews and Derek soon became overwhelmed. Laura stepped in after that, helping organize his new life. He was grateful for it, in an impish way. 

He shrugged, placing the cup down. “What do you want me to say? Why can’t I sue him for defamation?” There had been worst things the Stilinski kid said. He was such a scrawny thing, it was sad. Either gym was not mandatory or he skipped it. And a balanced meal, had he even heard of it? “It wouldn’t be worth it for one.” Laura interjected.

“For another, he’s just a kid. I remember a certain someone being just as spitfire as he was.” Derek rose from his place on the couch. It didn’t help that his sister had basically turned against him. “I’m not turning against you.” what was she a mind reader? 

“I need something stronger than coffee.” The man thundered, rummaging through his alcohol cabinet. There wasn’t anything in the world he wanted more than to see that kid strung by his toes. “Derek will you please just listen to me!” His sister was losing her patience. She was use to her brother’s temper, but she could only take it for so long. 

He rolled his eyes, pulling out an aged bottle of Daniel’s. “What Laura? What?! I haven’t written anything in about a week and Maureen is up my ass with her iron clad dildo ok? I don’t have time for this and I really have no idea why you’re even here.”

Her entire demeanor changed at his outburst. She took the bottle out of his grasp, slamming it down on the table. “Dammit Derek!” She grabbed his ear and dragged him to his computer desk. “If you want to write, then write. Quit your bitchin’ and get to typing then. Put the bottle down and maybe you can work on removing the dildo your ass just loves to clench.”

Derek swallowed hard before crossing his arms. He was stronger than her. If he wanted to, he could have pulled from her in mere seconds. He liked giving her the satisfaction of being the eldest every once and awhile. It also hurt more to pull away. Usually she would kick him in the balls and not think twice. “Sit down.” Laura ordered, finally releasing him from her fingertips. 

He did as he was told. Derek settled in his swivel chair. Laura leaned on the desk. “Alright so, I got you an interview on that talk show. The one with the orange haired orangoutang as a talk host?” Derek raised a brow, fingers tapping on his arm. “You mean Jenny Gale? You know I don’t like her.”

It was true. No one but old fools liked her. She was right up there with the Stilinski kid when it came to anything newsworthy. She was round, and had hints of a beard around her chin. The 5 o’clock shadow made it obvious that she shaved. “Yes her. She has a huge following and a lot of your haters watch her. A good interview with her might be good for you.”

Jenny Gale. She was the least human person in the world. She had done so many alterations to herself that once she got older, her body was falling apart. “So why is this so important that I can’t have a drink?” He asked her standing again. Using her index finger, Laura pushed him back down. “It’s important for you to be sober because your greatest foe is going to be on the show with you.”

~

“Like hell I am.” Stiles shouted, slamming his hand down on Gregory Wilson’s desk. The older man raised a brow as the younger man dusted at the spot. “I mean. Why? I can’t stand the guy and he can’t stand me.” Wilson took out a cigar and lit it. 

Puffing a few times, he slouched in his chair. “Mainly because you’ve been going at him like a cheetah on a baby wildebeest. People are starting to feel like you’re targeting him simply because you don’t like him. There’s no story if all you do is pick on him.”

Stiles huffed, “I’m not ‘picking on him! I’m telling the truth. The people deserve that much.” Wilson drew the cigar from his lips and sighed. “Look this isn’t up for discussion. Either you go on Gale’s show or get 2 weeks probation without pay.” Stiles mouth dropped to the floor. “Close it unless you’re trying to catch flies.” Wilson growled.

This just wasn’t fair! Stiles did nothing but tell the truth and exploit the liar for what he really was. He was lucky the station had a locker room. He took a long warm shower before changing into some dry clothes. He wore jeans and a faded plaid t-shirt. He was so angry he forgot to ask Wilson when the interview was. He’d ask in the morning.

It was just like Wilson to threaten his job when he knew Stiles couldn’t live without it. He had 4 years of college debt to pay off. He had been working 2 years straight with no days off. Every once an awhile, his father would come from California and visit him in New York. He ended up there after college and by chance ended up at a prestigious station. 

He took a cab back to his loft. When it wasn’t raining, Stiles would take the park path. He didn’t live far from the station but Joe had insisted on paying his way home. Stiles walked through the door. He had one flatmate named Jesus from Colombia. They had a thing for awhile but it didn’t work out. They still remained great friends and better roommates. “Hey mister big shot. Saw joo on the news again.”

Jesus’ accent got him every time. The Colombian draped his arms around the thin young man who had collapsed on sofa. Stiles rolled his eyes, “That’s great considering I’m a reporter and all.” Blue eyes glared down at him before a hand curled up and ruffled his hair. Jesus was older than him, a cool 30. 

The thing about Jesus was he could be extremely seductive. Even though their relationship had ended, it didn’t stop him from pushing all of Stiles buttons. He was muscular, had nice large shoulders, and a killer smile. He never took advantage of Stiles unless he was asked too.

“Come on Jesus, quit it.” The younger man purred as the Colombian placed soft kisses on his neck. “Jeez, what’s got joo all in the loop?” His grammar was just the cutest thing. The freckled man shrugged. “It’s Wilson. He’s forcing me to go one the Jenny Gale show.” Jesus chuckled, pulling away from him. “That all? Do joo want a drink?” 

Stiles simply nodded, sinking back into the sofa and closing his eyes. Their home was small. The bedroom was the living room separated by a wall for the kitchen. A door followed around the way that marked the bathroom. It wasn’t awkward that they shared a bed, not anymore. When Jesus wanted to bring one of his partners over, he would warn Stiles in advance. 

They had enough respect for each other not to have sex in their shared bed. That didn’t mean they couldn’t have sex together in their shared bed however. Jesus brought him a ultra dry martini and sat next to him. “Might as well given me the entire bottle of gin.” Stiles joked. Jesus only smiled and rubbed his hand on the younger man’s thigh. “So. Who’s messing with my little papi?” 

Stiles took a long sip. “I just don’t want to go to Wisconsin to be on her show.” The Colombian’s eyes lit up. “Wisconseen?! Oh my! I had a show there. I wasn’t the main act but oh papi they loved my act.” Jesus was a drag queen. If the mood suit him, he would dress as a woman and walk around the house. When they went grocery shopping, he donned his wig with ferocity. 

For a long time he had been fighting cancer and wigs were the only thing that kept his spirits high. Since the cure for cancer was invented, he hadn’t lost his love for them. “Anyways…he wants me to go on there and be a guest with Derek Hale.” Jesus’ smile disappeared from his face. It was replaced with astonishment. 

“Did joo say Derek Hale. Oh my. Papi he can make any girl fall to their knees.” The Colombian began to fan his self and giggle. Stiles dry gagged, choking on his drink. “No Jesus. No! Bad. We don’t think about humping Hale in my presence.” The giggles didn’t stop. If anything, Stiles knew the other was just trying to cheer him up. It didn’t help him relax any. 

Jesus pouted, placing another kiss behind the thin man’s ear. “Stoooooop.”Stiles whined. He was extremely horny, but mad. He didn’t want to take his frustrations out on Jesus…again. The Colombian nuzzled into his neck, ignoring his pleas. “When do joo go? Can I come!? Pleaaaaaaasssssseee? ¿Porfa?”

Stiles sunk lower into the sofa, closing his eyes. “Fine fine. Just promise to let me rest in peace? It’s all I ask.” Jesus thought for a second. He removed the glass from the other’s hand and was instantly on top of him. “Ah…No.” He pressed his lips roughly on Stiles', his hand moving up his side. Without realizing, Stiles rose to his touch. “Shit papi, why didn’t joo tell me joo were so hard?” 

“I was trying to avoid it.” Stiles muttered, his arm covering his face. Jesus was persistent as he was seductive. “Please? Stiles I just want to make joo feel better.” He pouted. And pouted, and pouted some more. He nuzzled into the younger man’s neck again. The brunette exhaled sharply, the bulge in his pants was growing tighter and had become increasingly uncomfortable.

They broke up simply because the trials of the relationship was too much of a strain on Stiles. Jesus would go out, dressed in drag and sleep with strangers. Even when he wasn’t in drag he would sleep with strangers. He promised Stiles he always used protection. The reporter wanted a real relationship and didn’t enjoy sharing with others. 

He only started sleeping with Jesus again because he was too career driven to go out and find another partner. He gets sexually frustrated easily so if Jesus ever offered it was hard for him to say no. He wanted something more but there wasn’t any time. He tugged down on Jesus’ collar, pulling him down, “Go grab a condom.” Jesus sat up and grinned, “I’ll grab three.”

~

Derek pressed his glasses firmly atop the bridge of his nose. They had a nasty habit of slipping off when he was deep into his work. Laura sat besides him. It was easier traveling with her. People would sooner think she was his companion than his sister any day. “You finally got a story over there? It only took you 4 days and several threats from Maureen.”

He ignored her, never taking his eyes off his computer. She rolled her own and picked up an inflight magazine. They were flying to Wisconsin for his interview and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Stiles was just some snot nosed kid who had no idea what the real world was about. Sure he had a pretty face and made it on tv. He wouldn’t put it pass Stiles if he slept his way to the air. It was a rude thing to think but Stilinski wasn’t innocent, not by a long shot.

“You’ve stopped typing. Let me guess, you’re thinking about Stiles again right?” Derek shook his head and proceeded to type. “What the fuck? No! I’m thinking about how Generation X was able to mail out pamphlets without using the postal service.” She shook her head, obviously catching him in a blatant lie. She was done trying to chastise him. He was old enough. 

In any case, Laure met someone and he asked to marry her. She didn’t want to leave her brother alone. Knowing him, he would crawl back into his hole, bottle in hand and type nonstop until the day he died. Her boyfriend said he wouldn’t wait for her forever which was fair. She hadn’t answered him in two years.

“Derek, when we land I have to make some arrangement with a publisher. She wants to compile some of your works and have you write a commentary on them. It would mean a nice paycheck for you. Of course you’ll have to do a book signing tour and that will take away from your job at the tribune.” 

She went on and on, skirting around the original point she was trying to make. Maybe after the trip. He would feel much better after getting off the show with Gale. There was snow on top of snow in Wisconsin and she knew it wouldn’t help his mood. Derek was never one for snow. 

“Alright Laura I get it. I’m going to be busy. It’s not like I had a social life to begin with.” His sister groaned, throwing the magazine over her face, “I want nieces and nephews from you Der! Jesus would it kill you to go out and meet someone?” The younger brother snorted, closing his laptop. “Really? You want me to reproduce? What about you? Why don’t you, I don’t know, get a boyfriend and have kids of your own.”

Laura stood up from his window seat, throwing the magazine with all her strength at his face. “I do have a boyfriend! He’s asked me to marry him several times but because I’m always babysitting you so I haven’t been able to answer.” She crossed her arms and stepped over him. 

She took residence in an empty seat and pouted into the window. Derek rubbed the back on his neck and closed his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to take care of him. He was doing fine before the job at the paper and he’d be fine after she left. 

The ride to the hotel was silent for both Derek and Laura. They didn’t say one word until the cab stopped in front of the hotel. “I’m going to go to the publishers now so I guess I’ll see you somewhere close to dinner time. Try to eat something more than take out please.” He nodded, tossing his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

To be honest, Derek had no intention of leaving the hotel room. He was going to order take out and he was going to like it. Laura didn’t control his life, he’s a grown man and could do what ever the hell he wants!

He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the elevator. The nice thing about being guest of shows was his lodging was paid for. He kicked off his shoes and slammed his body down on one of the two queen sized beds.

Derek had been thinking about what Laura had said. He never saw her as the type to have a boyfriend. He wasn’t saying she wasn’t good looking or anything like that. He just couldn’t see her settling down and wanting kids. Derek knew that the life he was living now was perfect. No kids, no relationship woes. He could be happy lying on his back for the rest of his life, computer in his lap.

“This is Derek Hale in room 316. I’d like to order some room service.” There was a scratchy cough at the end of the line. “I’m sorry sir, but we have a note here to say NOT to deliver to this room.” His lips tightened into a snarl. “Let me guess, Laura said so right?” The voice on the other end cleared it’s throat. “Yeah sorry sir. I have other phones on the lines.”

With the click, Derek threw his arms over his head and groaned loudly, “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck me.” He hadn’t eaten anything all day and his sister has barred him from convince. On the end table was a guide for the city. He thumbed through it, looking for a decent place to eat. Gay bar caught his eye and his stomach growled. They usually had great burgers and he was craving some fries.

Derek didn’t consider himself gay or straight or anything like that. He wasn’t a virgin but he wasn’t out always looking for a fun time. Thinking about it, he hadn’t been with anyone in a few months. Writing a colomn didn’t really help in his romance department.

There was one girl, but she expected to much from him. She was the same as Laura, marriage, a family. That just wasn’t for him. Lucky he got out of that relationship before she got too crazy and tried to steal his sperm or something. It’s happened before so it wouldn’t surprise him. 

Without a way to order in, Derek slipped his shoes back on. Lucky for him the bar was within walking distance so he didn’t worry about calling a cab. Laura forced him to pack warm and he thanked her under his breath. He didn’t want to look too flashy to gain attention. A simple ugly sweater for the holidays and jeans would do him fine. It was ok if he got a little wet, he would dry in the bar. 

He kicked the snow around with his boots before trudging down the sidewalk. It didn’t take long to get to the bar. He was seated at the front facing large plasma screen tvs and the colorful array of alcoholic beverages.

He ordered his meal and had a beer on the side. One of the screens were showing the channel 6 news. Funny, that Stilinski kid wasn't on. He had forgotten that Stiles was probably sitting in his own hotel room. He probably got to eat in his room...

~

Truth was Stiles was in the same bar as luck would have it. Jesus dragged him out of their hotel room, dressed in his own fabulous wig and accessories. His head rested in his hand while the Colombian chatted it up with a neighboring table. Stiles was already tipsy and he wasn’t thinking clearly. He wanted nothing more than to be back in the hotel and buried in his comforter. 

He had a sneaky feeling Jesus wasn’t coming back to the room tonight. He later told him so. The only reason he allowed him to come was so he could meet Hale. Stiles didn’t want to have anything to do with Hale but Wilson was basically forcing him. 

For the most part, Stiles loved the snow. It was cold and the air was crisp and wonderful. Jesus teased how he enjoyed dressing the younger man up. Today he was sporting thermals underneath slim snow pants and his favorite band t. His jacket was draped lazily over his chair. His usually unruly hair was covered with a green knit hat and his reading glasses covered his eyes. It was his celebrity garb to hide from the cameras.

Looking up from his chilly cheese fries, Jesus waved to him. More like he was waving him over but Stiles didn’t want to have any of that, what ever that was. He had empty shots of tequila lining the table. Only three. Jesus wanted him to loosen him before the interview. Of course he was talked into it as always. This time he was alone though. 

Stiles ran out of fries and wanted onion rings. Eating real food was for chumps anyways. Moving carefully, the young man sat at the bar leaning against the counter. He wasn’t driving. One more drink wouldn’t hurt. He sat next to another stranger, leaning against the counter. “Can I help you sir?” The barkeep replied, eyeing the young man.

He wasn’t drunk, he was tipsy. Tipsy was not drunk. The barkeep saw easy prey but that was another thing. Derek was watching the scene interestingly as he ripped a piece of burger with his teeth.

“I would like a drink, and onion rings.” Stiles stated a matter of factly. The barkeep smiled, fixing him a drink without being told what kind. “The name’s Ricky by the way.” He cheesed, sliding Stiles his drink. The younger man, obviously unimpressed returned the smile. “Yeah? Thanks, now about my onion rings?” He rose a brow after taking a sip of his drink. 

Ricky’s smile dropped before turning away to put in his order. Stiles snorted before leaning back in his chair and taking another sip. Derek tried to stay out of it, but he couldn’t hide his smile. When Ricky had returned with Stile’s onion rings, he got a low thank you and nothing more.

The barkeep’s fingers tapped the table impatiently. “So did you come here alone?” He asked Stiles. What ever was in his drink he liked it. “Another!” He shouted, pushing the glass away from him. He was trying to throw it but it didn’t work that way. Ricky smirked and nodded his head. Jesus was no where to be found. By this time he must have moved on to another bar. He was famous for ditching Stiles when they went out.

“Hey so do you have a number I could call you at. Or maybe you want to come to my place so you won’t be so lonely?” Ricky was incorrigible. Stiles sighed, grumbling softly. “Really dude? You make a mean drink and these onion rings are amaze balls but seriously no.” Without a second thought he rested his head on the closet stranger looking up with drooping eyes.

“He’s my boyfriend ok? I’m going home with him and we’re going to have crazy wild sex and all you’ll be able to do is dream about it.” Derek looked puzzled for a second and Ricky’s face turned red. Stiles head fell back before moving forward again. Ok, maybe he was….a little drunk. 

“Well… you’re going to have to pay for that…” Ricky spat out. The brunette rolled his eyes before moving off Derek and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Uh-oh….” He said in a child like voice. Jesus promised to pick up the tab if he came with and of course he was no where to be found. 

Derek was amused at first but was this kid for real or was he a good actor? He couldn’t tell which. It didn’t take away from the fact that he amused. Granted, Derek had a few beers himself but he was still vaguely coherent. Vaguely

“Hey Ricky tivi tavi, if I don’t have my waaaaaaallet….can I wash some dishes? Or do I have to sell my body? I sing a mean 'genie in the bottle' karaoke.” The barkeep folded his arms and turned to Derek. “Pay the tab, and get out.” But his burger….. Derek’s eye’s narrowed to the kid next to him. “Fine. But I want my burger to go.” 

Ricky glared at them all the way out the door. Derek picked up his togo box and grabbed Stiles by the arm, “Let’s go… honey…” he grimaced, pulling him along.

When they were outside, Derek’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He propped the kid on the building and peered at the brighten screen. Apparently Laura’s boyfriend flew up after her and surprised her to dinner and a movie. She wasn’t coming back for the night. 

Well that was one piece of good news. He got the hotel to himself. All that was left was to drop the kid. “Hey.” He walked back over to him, slapping Stiles' face. The reporter stirred slightly. His face had redden but he had a goofy grin on his face. “Hey boyfriend.” He slurred, leaning forward. 

Derek pushed him back against the bricks. “Hey, no. Look, I’m half past drunk myself but I need to make sure you get back home before I can pass out ok?” Stiles continued to grin, pressing forward again. “What’s wrong? I was serious, let’s go back to your place and we can sleep in your bed, nakeds.” 

The older man shook his head, “Alright fine. You can come back to my hotel. I got two beds in there. Get some rest and then you can be on your way.” He noticed the way Ricky was eyeing the kid. If he was that obviously drunk then it wouldn’t stop other guys from taking advantage of him.

“Yay!” Stiles clasped his hands together before falling into Derek’s arms. The burger had toppled to the group and Derek sighed. A little piece of his soul died that night.

They stumbled into the hotel alright. Somehow, Stiles claimed he had low blood pressure and Derek ended up carrying him bridal style into his room. By this time Stiles had sobered up a bit and that made things easier on the journalist.

“Ok let go and I’ll drop you on the bed.” Stiles did as he was told until his back touched the bed. He wrapped his long arms around Derek’s neck and pulled him down to his level. “I was serious about what I said.” He murmured. He felt hard against Derek’s thigh, pulsing with his heart beat.

Derek coughed, trying to pull away. He moved his leg slightly but still couldn’t get it out of the way of Stiles’ raging boner.

“Hey stop that. We don’t even know each other and you’re drunk.”

“So are you!” Stiles retorted. He bit the inside of his lip and he shifted his knee to reach Derek’s middle.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” He promised. Stiles might have been drunk but he had enough sense left in him. Between having blue balls for months and the fact that this kid was practically laid out above him, made it hard to think clearly.

He exhaled sharply through his flared nostrils. “Shit.” He said through gritted teeth. He lowered himself and pressed lightly against Stiles. His teeth raked against the skin behind the reporter’s neck. It was his sweet spot. Stiles back arched slightly, humming softly. “Ugh, what’s your name.” He asked.

Derek either didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him. He pressed a warm hand against Stile’ side, lifting his layers with the other. His tongue slicked slowly a crossed an erected nipple, enjoying the younger man’s crisp inhale. “Stop it.” Stile’s teased. Derek teeth squeezed lightly on the nipple before sucking down on it.

It didn’t take long for them to find their way out of their clothes. Stiles loved the way their body’s tangled. It was as if they were made for each other. Derek was patient with him, Stiles enjoyed to tease. When he was balls deep, it shut Stiles’ mouth for a few moments. The only sounds that can from him were moans that became short, exaggerated breaths.

~ 

He woke up smothered by another male. Stiles pressed his body into the mattress, trying not to stir his sleeping companion. He felt a little sore in the rear, but good at the same time. He had that interview late in the afternoon and had to get up eventually.

The thing most people don’t realize about being drunk is memory is for the most part never effected. Blackout drunk is an entity on its’ own, but people who are averagely drunk can remember their choices.

Haziness has equal footing with Stiles. The figure spooning him smelled good even in the stench of sex. The bristles on his chin tickled Stiles’ neck and he lightly giggled. 

He didn’t feel ashamed in the slightest. For the most part he was uptight. Even being with Jesus hadn’t really helped him any. The spontaneity of it all was the icing on the cake.

Stiles was a little disappointed in himself. He couldn’t remember the name of his sleeping companion. It also depended if he was told at all. There was no clock or any time telling device near him. It was safe to assume that the brightness flooding into the room signified late morning. 

Derek grabbed the waist of the body beside him. It had been a good long time… a good long time. At that moment he had not idea why he didn’t have sex more often. It felt great! Sure he didn’t know the other guy but that was ok too. 

More than likely they would never see each other again so it was no big deal. “G’morning.” He grumbled out, lips pressed against the soft nape. If that stupid interview wasn’t in a few hours, he wouldn’t mind staying just the way he was.

“Is it still morning?” Stiles asked. He wasn’t blind as a bat but it didn’t take him long to realize his glasses weren’t on his face. It would take a great amount of skill to keep them on after a night like last night. 

“I’m afraid so.” Derek responded, inhaling the other’s scent. “Damn.” Stiles’ skin began to flush red. The afterglow was long gone. He went from pride to embarrassment after replaying last night’s events in his mind. “What?”

Why the one worded answers? Could they not think of anything else to say? Derek didn’t mind the silence even though it was killing Stiles. There was a stillness between them for a few moments more before Derek took the lead. “I guess we’ll have to get out of bed sooner or later.” He released Stiles and threw his legs over the opposite edge of the bed. An emptiness settled in Stiles, as if he just lost a limb. He tightly grabbed the sheets, slowly realizing he had no idea where his wallet was or his glasses. He could hear vibrations somewhere which could only mean one of their phones.

He ungracefully toppled out of bed reaching for air on the ground. Somehow the device had found it’s way shoved under the bed surrounded by sheets and socks. “Hello?” He answered hoarsely. “Stilinski! What are you deaf?! I’ve been calling you for ten minutes. Where the hell is your phone?” Wilson. Of course he would call. The events of last night still reeled in his mind. He had been ignoring the killer hangover that suddenly crept up.

Wilson continued yelling at him while he flinched, reaching out for his clothes. He still couldn’t find his glasses. Derek had resigned to the bathroom. “Jesus? Uhhh…he’s sleeping right now…. yeah he went out drinking again so I’m going to take care of him before we go.” “I understand Wilson. 3 o’clock. It’s only 11 so I’ll be able to make it to the studio on time. Yes I understand sir." "Yes I went through all of my rebuttals. I promise to be safe. I don’t think it could be any worst than New York. I am 100% ready for anything Gale or Derek Hale throws my way. ” 

The producer shouted a few more warnings and threats to his life. With a defeated sigh, Stiles ended the call and continued to look for his glasses. A semi nude Derek was over him, hold them between his fingers. “Looking for these?” He asked cooly. Why did he sound piss off? Stiles reach up wondering as he slipped his glasses on, “Thanks I guess.” He retorted. The sight he saw was not one he expected. “Derek….fucking….Hale?!”

Derek threw his hands in the air. “Of course I would meet the Stilinski brat at one of the only gay bars and end up with him in my bed. Of course.” The reporter rubbed his temples, “Can you please just not yell right now.” By this time Stiles had shimmied into his pants and had his shirt seemingly over his head. “Shit. Laura would have a field day with this.” He had gathered up the rest of Stiles’ belongings and shoved them into his hands.

“Here. Just….get out before I have to process any of this.” The reporter gaped, “Excuse me? I literally gave you mind-blowing sex and you’re going to toss me out without so much as a twenty for my troubles?” Derek’s face quickly read danger. It didn’t take any time at all for Stiles to make a beeline for the door. 

The door slammed behind him and he jumped a little. “Oh fuck.” Stiles muttered to himself while Derek did the same on the other side of the door. The walk of shame took on a whole new meaning as Stiles made his way to the elevator. He quickly dialed Jesus’ number. “Jesus? Hey where are you currently at this moment in time?” There was a light, princess like yawn on the other end. “Hello? Papi is that joo? Oh my. I was so worried when joo did not come back to the room last night. Are joo alright? Are joo hurt?” Having Jesus around was like having a second mother, a second mother with whom on occasion he had sex with… (Note to self, find another reference for Jesus that doesn’t make Stiles out to have an Oedipus syndrome.)

Stiles quickly assured Jesus, letting him know he was safe and sound. “Well tell me where joo are papi and I’ll come on the cab.” There was a clicking sound behind the reporter and he quickly turned around. “No….no no no no no no no.” The feed back echoed from his phone to Jesus’. “Papi? Why are joo outside of the room?” Fuck me. Stiles thought as he turned and walked back down the hall. 

Another door opened and there stood Derek Hale with his knit hat. "Yep, right in the ass…just fuck me!” Stiles shouted to the nothingness. A few doors opened slightly to peer on the outside commotion. Jesus looked from Stiles to Derek and then back to Stiles. His evil little grin played on his lips as he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Oh mi chino!” He grabbed Stiles, causing his articles to fall on ground. Derek stood at his door, his face turning red. “What were joo doing with that horrible gonorriento?!”

The journalist blinked a few times, obviously confused at the insult. “Excuse me, what? I don’t speak foreign. “ Jesus scoffed, holding Stiles closely to his bosom. “He basically called you low-class” Stiles injected. An unamused groan poured from Derek’s lips as he threw the hat down. “What ever!” He shouted back. To add more players to this sad tale usually seen on day time television, the elevator bell disturbed the party. Laura Hale stepped out from it looking positively perfect as always.

“Derek, what’s going on here? Is that…Stiles?!” She noticed all the open doors in the hall and pointed to her hotel room. “Everyone. Hotel room. Now.” She ordered. The men would have been complete idiots to ignore her demand. They all shuffled quickly, Jesus bending down to pick up Stiles’ belongings.

He was in no way shape or form presentable. He had on ladies undergarments, covered by a frilly pink, see through robe. His feet donned fuzzy pink slippers. His make up was a bit smeared and he didn’t have his wig on. He was working that nightcap though. 

Laura stepped over the mess at the room’s front door, afraid to touch anything. She pulled out a chair that seemingly looked undefiled and took a seat. She looked between the three men and pointed to Jesus. “You. Explain.” That scene in the hall had her embarrassed and she wanted answers. “My name is not ‘joo’ my name is Jesus mami. Remember it. Anyjoo. Mi little chino was taken advantage of by this gigantic taladro. He came out into the hall looking like a harassed rata. If joo didn’t come along, I would have shoved my foot up his culo.” 

Jesus’ arms were crossed and he stood with flare. Laura nodded, fluent in spanish she understood all. “Can we all speak English here?!” Jesus stuck his tongue out. He reached over and snuggled Stiles. “I told you he was a gonorriento.” Derek growled, clenching his fist. “Derek, what happened?” Laura asked, ignoring her brother’s frustration. The journalist sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I met Stilinski at the bar. I had no idea who he was, he was grotesquely drunk. I didn’t know where to take him and he didn’t have a wallet so I brought him back to our room. I had no idea his room was literally a foot away. We had sex and now we’re here ok?”

Stiles was able to free himself from Jesus’ clutches,

“Don’t forget to mention that you also were drunk and you seduced me.” 

“Like hell I did!” Derek snapped back. 

“Ok, ok I get it. You both fucked up. You both won’t own up to it and now we’re all going to be late to the taping because you two have decided to act like four year olds.” Both men clamped their mouths shut. Jesus shrugged and dismissed himself and Stiles. “Well we have to get ready and I need to make sure mi papi looks his best for the camera. Vamos!” He ordered, taking Stiles by the arm, whirling them out of the hotel room.

Derek sunk in the untouched queen bed, holding his head in his hands. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Is that what he was saying last night?” Laura teased as she leaned back in the chair. “This is not funny Laura.” She shrugged and began to pick at her nails. “Could have fooled me Der. You seemed to have gotten yourself into a pretty pickle.” The journalist scoffed before looking at his older sister. Did she know they were sharing the same hotel? It made sense seeing as they were going to the same place. He didn’t want to fight her or think about it anymore. “Look it was one time…you’re right. We both messed up. I’ll own to that.”

Laura applauded her brother’s short comings. “Good to see you finally owning up to something.” She added before standing up. “Oh right! There was one little thing I forgot to mention. We’re sharing a limo with them. Ok see you down stairs bye!” She was across the room and out of the door faster than Derek could respond. What was happening to his life?

~ 

The limo ride was quiet. The break room was quiet. Aside from the interview, which was ghastly and cutthroat, Stiles and Derek avoided each other as humanly possible. During one of the breaks they both headed for the restroom at the same time. Derek stood by the outside of the door, one hand scratching the back of his head while he ushered Stiles in. It was just awkward all around. 

“So Derek tell me, everyone says you’re being victimized by Stiles. Is that true.” Jenny Gale was annoying. Stiles hated her the moment he stepped on her set. She was obviously biased. She was going for those rippling muscles that laid away in that pink button up Derek was wearing. Not like Stiles was thinking about Derek’s anything… “I mean he’s a kid so I give him the benefit of the doubt.” Derek replied, leaning back in his armchair. “I think he more of an ankle biter than any kind of real threat.” His glasses reflected the spot lights. 

He flashed the reporter a very demeaning smile. He didn’t feel like that honestly. If they weren’t on tv, Derek wanted nothing more than to ask a million questions. He and Laura went through possible questions Gale might ask him. She clapped at his response. “You’re so mature! Are you writing this down Stilinski? You could learn a thing or two from this writer.”

Stiles nails dug into the armchair as he smiled innocently. “Well to be fair, this ankle biter wouldn’t be anywhere if it hadn’t been for Derek getting caught in his lies. Because of him, I’m able to sleep comfortably at night.” The crowd oohed at him. He shot a smirk in Derek’s direction. “Wow Stiles. So you’re saying that Derek basically is the reason you have everything?” The young reporter nodded. “That’s right Gale. Liars keep the lights on.” Several in the crowd applauded. It was a good feeling knowing people were on his side.

“Really? So you aren’t complaining that I keep your lights on. Funny, because you always sing a different tune when you get a microphone in your hand.” Derek chided. Stiles let out a cold laugh, 

“You should already know how easy it is to change my tune.” 

“Maybe if your tune stayed sober I wouldn’t have to know.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so good at changing tunes you wouldn’t know!” 

“Maybe you should just not have a tune at all.” 

“Funny you weren’t compiling about my tune last night!"

A bewildered Gale eyed the cameras before composing herself once more. The men still bickered between themselves but their mics were shutoff. “Well folks, there you have it! Two men on opposites sides of America. You saw it here first. Do you think this meeting will exhaust or fan the flames? This is Jenny Gale saying 'Stay Lovely Wisconsin!’ ”

There was a clicking noise and the camera were off. The audience began to file out and Gale turned her attention back to the two men. “Thanks to you both I’m going to have the highest ratings. You should go on air together more often! Say, why don’t you come back in a month? It could be a monthly thing as long as you keep up the fire between you two!” Both men stood in unison and turned from each other, “No thank you!” they replied in unison as they stormed off.

Within a few hours Derek and Laura were on a plane back to California. Jesus had convinced Stiles to stay the extra day to explore cheese making farms because, ‘he always wanted a cow’. 

“Derek you have no idea what you’ve done.” Laura said after she was finally relieved from her cell phone. “Every news station in the country wants you both. I just got off the phone with Fox news and they want you and Stiles to have your segment on their news channel. This is ridiculous! Why haven’t I gotten you two together sooner?!” She yammered away as Derek tuned her out. His face was pressed against the plane window. 

The last thing he wanted was to have to see Stiles again. Once was enough, money be damed. He grimaced after thinking about how much fun last night had been. He wasn’t going to deny that he had a good time even if it was with Stiles Stilinski. He couldn’t focus on his weekly edition. All he could think about was how tight Stiles was… The journalist squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

~

2 months later

~

Christmas was in a week and Stiles couldn’t bring himself to want to fly home. He was constantly nauseous for the past few days. Jesus claimed it was because he wouldn’t have sex with him. Seriously? The reporter sprawled out on his bathroom floor. He couldn’t keep anything down. Even when he didn’t eat anything, something still came up. His arm was draped over the toiler seat. He’d been there all morning. “Oooooooh my!” If Stiles lived, he was going to kill Jesus. “Papi joo still in here?! Have joo even scheduled a plane back home? “

The reporter shook his head slowly. He hadn’t done much of anything. Wilson gave him the day off yesterday and he had been stranded in the bathroom ever since. “Stupid stomach flu.” he murmured. 

It was embarrassing on air when he threw up on the spokesperson for genetic research. Stiles grimaced before hurling into the toilet once more. 

“No.” He finally answered. Acid was sitting in his mouth and he hated it. “Oh kay chino! Joo are going to the doctor right now!” He hoisted the fragile Stiles from the floor and guided him to the closet.

-

“No. Oh no.” He murmured, his hand covering his mouth. “Oh yes!” The doctor said excitedly. She pointed to the sonogram. She showed him the web fingers and the developing brain. "There’s a slight eyelid." The baby is in 3D real time. Every inch showed on the screen.

“That’s not a baby!” Stiles exclaimed, still astonished. “That’s a peanut.” The doctor grinned again, “And that’s your little peanut.” She replied. Jesus stood by Stiles’ side. “It can’t be mine right?” He asked in his normal, deep voice. It was different from his high pitched one, startling even. 

“What the hell Jesus?! Now is really not the best time.” Jesus shrugged, “Well seeing as I didn’t sleep with joo in over four weeks…” Stiles was flustered, arms flinging over his head. “How could this happen.” The doctor shut the screen off. “Well it’s happened Mr. Stilinski. I suggest you get a nutritionalist and a medical doctor.”

The ride back to the loft was awkward. “Papi, I’m sorry about what I said in the office.” The cabbie drove face forward, attempting to ignore the conversation in the back. “It’s not yours if that’s what your worried about.” He pouted.

He did the math back in the office. It was Derek’s. He had no doubts. He was so stressed out after the interview. He poured everything into his job and forgot about having a social life. 

As persuasive as Jesus was, Stiles denied him. He didn’t want to think about anything or anyone. He was so embarrassed thinking about his night with Derek.

“Are joo gunna tell him?” The Colombian asked, curiously. Stiles shrugged as they approached their destination. 

“He doesn’t need to know. I don’t want to make this a big todo.” 

“Are you going to keep it?”

“For the last time I’m not getting an abortion…”

Stiles was adopted. In the earlier stages of the genetic testing, there were a lot of flaws. Parents had the choice to either keep, destroy, or opt out on the baby. Luckily Stiles was opted and good thing too because his birthparents were assholes.

He never really cared to look at his paper work that broke down what was genetically altered. Altered male menstrual cycles differed from unaltered females. They ovulated four times a year. It lasted only four days. After that, it was another four months.

Stiles had no idea what he was going to do. He was only 23. Sure he was sort of well off financially, but he didn’t have the time or the place to raise a kid. “Jesus. Can you just leave me alone for awhile.” The Colombian took a moment to respond. “Ja, call me if joo need me.” The reporter nodded and stepped out of the cab.

The reporter laid in bed for a few hours after the doctor’s visit. He was reading the pamphlets the office gave him about male pregnancies. He was lost. Stiles flipped onto his back and poked his stomach. “Well peanut… since you’re here to stay, we might as well get acquainted.”

He talked to his stomach even after Jesus got home. During the while he booked a ticket back home for the next morning. He had so much explaining to do. “I’m going back to Colombia for the holidays. So joo be safe and good luck.” He left Stiles alone with his thoughts and his peanut once again.

The choice to tell Derek came up again and again in his numerous conversations with his belly. He didn’t know how the other male would handle the news. Eventually people were going to realize that his stomach was growing and poking in certain places. They were going to notice he was pregnant and everyone was going to ask about the father.

Wilson would have a field day with him. Stiles knew he would go to ranting and raving to extremely supportive at the same time. It was all very confusing. He thought they used protection. He remember condoms being thrown around. Whether or not it actually made it on Derek’s dick was another matter. 

“What am I’m going to do.” the young man asked himself. He was keeping his baby. He was going to raise peanut and love peanut just like his adoptive parents loved him. There was an awkward silence in the room before Stiles decided to turn in for the night.

The next day he was going to be in Beacon Hills and he had to tell is father and his best friend everything. Wilson was best dealt with over the phone. It was safer that way and easier on the ears.

Stiles sighed aloud. He was packed and ready to go for his weekend with his dad. The only thing left to do was buy books at the bookstore so he had more resource to read on the long flight home.

~

The last word he typed was “The”. Derek leaned back in his chair. His sister had left the TV on and some old, obscure movie was playing. Talking babies…well they weren’t really talking. It was more along the lines of a voice over. He shook his head. Children were a pain, a talking baby would be worst.

“Get back to work slacker.” Laura slapped down a greasy bag of fast food. “Ugh finally. I'm starving.” She pushed his head playfully with her elbow before flopping down on the couch. “What are you watching over there anyways?” He asked, shoving fries into his mouth.

“It’s this movie, old dead guys. John Travolta I think was his name. Anyways its just a feel good romcom from like 1980’s.” Derek slurped on his soda, “Damn that’s ancient.”

She nodded in agreement, “Yeah apparently this one chick gets pregnant by her boss and she says she got artificially…” The journalist groaned before turning back to his computer. “Sorry I asked.” He muttered, unwrapping one of the numerous burgers.

He was suppose to be dieting but, things changed. He was semi fit, losing a bit of his muscles due to sitting in front of the computer all day. Derek was determined to get back into shape eventually. He just didn’t have the motivation.

“So, have you heard anything back from your boy Stilinski.” Derek choked. Laura was heartless, absolutely heartless. Why did she care so much? For the past couple of months that’s all she’s been asking. 

‘Have you talked to Stiles?’ 

‘Did you think about that tv offer?’

‘We should plan a trip to New York’

‘I wonder how Stiles is doing.’

To be honest Derek wondered the same thing. Ever since their one night engagement, Stiles was all he could think about. He had growing concern when he watched the young reporter hurl over a key genetic researcher. Laura gave him Stiles' number a few weeks ago. He had to fight himself from dialing it.

Stiles hadn’t been on the air since the incident. Derek tried everything he could to get his mind back on track. It almost killed him to pump out an article the following day detailing the event that happened before. Maureen loved it. 

Maureen. She wanted in his pants for the longest time. He couldn’t figure out why. He felt like his writings were subpar and he couldn’t help but wince every time she was look over him like he was some prized bull. She was one scary woman. She kicked and clawed her way to the top and gave no signs of coming down anytime soon.

‘Derek do you ever think of settling down? Having children.’ Maureen had asked him one day out of the blue. ‘Not really my thing Maureen.’ He responded back. And it wasn’t. he rather lose a finger than give in to the domesticated life. Laura said it was better for his image to remain single, he sold better.

With Christmas on the way, Laura had requested he take the week off to spend time with their family. “Hey! I have a great idea!” She began. “If you mention the words Stiles and or Stilinski so help me I’m going to kick you out.” His older sister laughed lightly, “You are just no fun.”

The journalist sneered, returning back to his work. ‘The’ He felt like he was in an episode of a children’s show he use to watch… he couldn’t think of the name. Sponge something… all he had on his paper was ‘The’ too. Of course sponge whatever wasn’t getting paid 500$ a story. 

Laura had left,reminding him to pack his things as she would be getting him tomorrow. Derek didn’t drive. He never learned how and didn’t want to. Being in a car was torture enough. He liked planes because they were in the air and roads were out of the equations. 

People never called him out on it. If they were close to him they would know that it was a tragic accident that made him unwilling to learn. Older boyfriend, much older. He snuck out that night, they were drinking, and then crash. He made it out with his life but just barely. His boyfriend was genetically wired and they didn’t have the correct blood type to sustain him.

Derek never wanted to get inside a car again. It took over 6 months to get him back inside one when he needed to go to the doctor. He had a motorcycle but his mother refused to have him pull up to their family gathering with ‘such a loud and awful machine.’ He rolled his eyes, she was such a characteristic woman.

Once his laptop was packed away, Derek looked up to the ceiling. He was thinking of him again. That bold, brazen, scrawny news reporter who talked him into a drunken romp. He exhaled softly as his hand dipped below his waist line. Why was he feeling this way after one time? 

It wasn’t like Derek was connected to him in any kind of way. He tried to stifle a grunt, but it came out so undignified. His free hand traced across his bare chest as he pinched a nipple. He couldn’t help but think about the way he held Stiles down. 

Derek bit down on his lip as his back arched. Yeah, these were dangerous thoughts. He hadn’t even thought about being with anyone else. It was probably why Laura was picking on him all the time. Maureen felt it too since he was a bit more harsh to her than usual. 

A final groan erupted from him as hot liquid shot into his sweats. It wasn’t enough. He could jack off everyday and it would never be enough. Not like it had been with Stiles. He really needed to stop thinking about Stiles. 

-

“Derek!” His mother shrilled as she clung on to him for dear life. “Mom…” He managed to choke out. They didn’t live far from each other. Maybe three hours or so out. But his job kept him busy. When he became famous, the paper wanted him to move closer to the facilities for instant reviews. He didn’t mind getting out of the house.

Talia Hale littered her son’s cheeks with kisses before being pulled away by his father, Benjamin. "Good to have you back son. " he said, pulling Derek into a tight embrace. "Hey dad”.

Unlike many other people , the Hale family opted out of the genetic research program. That's why he was fighting so hard. He was a prime example of being normal, original. Even genetics read his articles even though there was no reverse switch. 

"I keep reading your works in the paper Derek. You are so talented I never knew. " somehow his mother had accumulated all of his articles. She was that kind of mom but he wouldn't trade her for anything. "This recent one though. I think you could be a little bit nicer to that Stilinski kid. "

Benjamin was always sympathetic. Derek roller his eyes as he was bombarded by ten pair of hands. His nieces and nephews and the youngest addition, his little brother. 

Lawrence was unplanned and his father wasn't really thrilled that he was going to be 70 when his youngest graduated high school. Deep down he was happy they had another one. 

After a few hours of hot cocoa and baking cookies, the Hale family began to hang the Christmas tree ornaments. It was a tradition they kept for a few generations. It was happening a little later because their family had spread out so far. 

“Oh dammit.” Laura muttered in the kitchen. Derek raised his head, feeling like he was the only one who heard her. She was staring right at him. The rest of the family were placing ornaments on the fresh pine. “What?” He asked, joining her in the kitchen.

“We ran out of eggs, I can’t finish prep work without eggs.” The journalist shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “Ask dad to run to the store I guess.” Laura, wounded, scoffed. “Right, look I need them now and dad is busy right.”

It was true, Benjamin was herding the munchkins around the tree. “What about Peter?” He asked. No one had seen his uncle all night. He had a way of being creepy like that, showing up unexpectantly. 

“What about Peter?” A voice echoed. Peter, who had been standing there for quite sometime happily munched away on an apple. His long frame rest against the counter. Laura gave her uncle a quick hug. “Oh thank god! Someone sane. Can you take Derek to the store and pick up a few things for dinner?” She asked. 

Derek blinked a few times. Why did he have to go to the store if Peter was going to go? “I thought you were just missing eggs?” Peter asked, staring directly at Derek. “Well we might need more. Kayla and Tom aren’t here yet and they have their twins. And then Ms. Jean is coming with her mom from the home. I don’t want to have to make another run.” Peter nodded, silently munching away on his apple. 

“Why do you need me to go?" Derek finally asked, hands fiddling around with some pocket lent.

“I need someone to keep the car warm.” 

“Why can’t I take the dirt bike?” 

Laura huffed, “I don’t want you flying off that thing and smashing the eggs!” Derek shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Your lack of concern does not surprise me.” The three argued amongst themselves when Talia walked in. 

“Awe. Just like when you were little. Things don’t change do they?” She smiled, moving Laura aside. “The three of you go to the store. I’ll take over. I have a feeling Derek and Peter would be hopelessly loss in the sea of last minute shoppers.” She gave Laura a quick wink before placing a hand towel over her shoulder, “Well what are you waiting for? Those eggs aren’t going to buy themselves, go!”

~

Being that he was a Stiles, he had no other idea how to tell his dad. John Stilinski stared at his son for a few moments, his arms still in the hugging position. “Stiles. What?” The reporter sighed, completing the hug. “Yea dad I know, but I’m pregnant. So there.” Stilinski was still in shock when his son pulled away.

“And you couldn’t have picked a better way to tell me? Not even over dinner or nothing. You just jump off a plane walk up to me and say you’re pregnant?” Stiles nodded. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait for dinner. Besides it feels better to just tell you straight up then worry about how I was going to tell you.”

John scratched the back of his head. His son had either been straight to the point, or taken many twist and turns to say what was on his mind. He reached down for the carry on and the rolling suitcase. “Thanks for telling me son.” They began walking to the front of the airport where his friend Scott McCall was waiting for him in his Jeep. He loved that damn boy. “Stiles!” Scott waved, hopping over the edge and running up to hug his friend. The reporter took a quick step back, “Stop!” He shouted, stopping his moppy haired friend in his tracks.

Stiles sighed, “You’ll have to be more delicate with him Scott.” John began loading up the luggage and climbed into the driver’s seat. Scott was confused for a minute while Stiles patted him on the shoulder. “We have much to discus.” Stiles told him, pulling the other man into a tight hug. “Like what?” Stiles shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” John stuttered, “A-are you kidding me kid?! You just come out and say it to me. But let Scott get off easy?” Stiles let out a harsh laugh, “We have to be delicate with him dad.”

Scott wasn’t amused when he sat in the back seat. The drive was silent. Stiles has collected a lot of his thoughts on the five hour flight. He had no idea how he was going to tell his dad or Scott that it was Derek’s baby. Of course Scott would probably die laughing and his dad would pitch a fit. “So I was thinking about making pulled pork sandwiches for dinner tonight.” Stiles lazily looked over to his dad. “You better have been watching what you eat. Don’t make me move back down here.” He threatened.

Stilinski chuckled as he turned into the grocery store nearest their house. “Why would you want to do something like that? Beacon Hills is so boooooooooring. Remember? You told me that when you started packing for college?” Stiles mocked his dad with his hand, yapping it in his face, “Blah blah blah.” He taunted. Scott joined in with his own hand attacking Stiles. “Jesus! How old are you two?” John killed the ignition. “As old as we wanna be.” Stiles replied, following the two men into the grocery store.

“What are you going to make?” Scott asked, mouth already watering. John must have been ‘cooking’ a lot for Scott to look like that. The older man eyed the signs hanging from the ceiling, “Pork and slaw, might pull out the grill. You should ask your mom if she’ll be free from work in about 2 hours.” Stiles held his stomach, “Two hours? I’m starving dad! I can’t wait 2 hours!” John narrowed his eyes on his son, “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.

The three men walked through a few aisles, Stiles pushing the cart. “Stiles, why couldn’t I hug you earlier?” Scott had been muling it over since the incident in the parking lot. “Because Scott, you’re hugging involves punching and you might hurt my peanut.” He replied. John rolled his eyes, reaching for a few bags of chips. “Is that what you’re calling it? A peanut?” the reporter nodded, “Yeah I mean that’s what it looks like.” Scott’s head turned back and forth between the two of them.

“Hold on. What’s going on here Stiles? Peanut? Is that what you’re calling you wiener now?” The cart nearly fell out from underneath Stiles’ grip. “What? No Scott! Alright. Promise you won’t freak or be completely weird about this ok?” the young man wasn’t afraid of how his friend would respond. It was when he told them who the father was, he was dying a little on the inside, “Stiles, what ever it is you and I are friends until the end.” 

The freckle ridden man smiled softly, trying to fight back those damn emotional tears. “Alright well Scott, I am having a little peanut. I’m pregnant!” He clasped his hands together, waiting for a response from his best friend. Scott stood there, speechless. His mouth opened and closed. He couldn’t think of the right words to say. John wrapped his arm around Scott’s shoulder’s. “It’s alright son, the words will come out soon.” He reassured. “Are you keeping it?” The brown eyed man asked. 

Stiles gasped. “How could you even ask that! Of course I’m keeping my peanut. No more referring to him as it. Call him a peanut or a him or a she or a ze, but never an it again ok?” The other two men nodded. “I just, wow Stiles. How did this even happen?” The reporter swallowed hard. He still hadn’t come up with a good story to tell everyone. “Well I’m at a point now in my career where I want to start looking for things outside of news reporting.”

John crossed his arms, “What made you think having a baby was the answer? Who’s the father?” He asked demandingly, as they made their way to the check-out line. “I don’t know.” Stiles quickly said. John stopped, “You weren’t raped where you?” He asked seriously. Was it mentioned that John was a sheriff. Ex-marine, semper fi. 

"Dad no! I just decided that I want a little adventure in my life.”

“Again I ask, what made you think baby was the answer?” 

Stiles let out a frustrated sound. “I don’t know ok? It was a spur of the moment sort of decision."

That part was true. Having sex with a complete stranger was spur of the moment. “Spare me the details please.” Scott said, walking ahead and grabbing a handful of slim jims. “Dad I know. I could have gotten a puppy or a hamster, went on a cruise or gone for a hike through the Brazilian rainforest. But I want this baby ok? Please just support my decision?” John couldn’t believe this was the same kid who he ended up bring home from the genetics department for failed experiments. 

His wife wanted a baby but she wasn’t able to carry one full term. They played with many babies, but in the mist of them all was this bright kid named Stiles. He told the couple about each baby and why they were rejected and what made them special. There was no denying and they brought him home that same day. John blinked away a few tears before grabbing his son. “Alright dammit. I loved you kid. What ever you decide is fine with me.” 

“I love you dad.” Stiles said, unable to hold back his tears. “I love you too.” Scott said, joining in on the hug. They had caused a small little scene and so the men continued to the check out. They began emptying the cart onto the cashier’s belt. Stiles flipped through a mommy and me magazine after he piled on comfort food. John gave him a questioning stare but decided to leave it as is. He didn’t want to argue with his son, especially not when he had hormones raging out of his ass.

“Oh my god Stiles is that you!?” The voice was familiar. He placed the magazine down. Looking around. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see brown, beautiful curls bouncing towards him. His eyes widened in horror when the figure of Laura Hale approached him. “Stiles it is you!” She offered a hand before pulling the young man into a quick hug.” How have you been? It’s been a couple of months.” Stiles was still, his eyes dodging around. He had completely forgotten that Derek lived in California. 

His dad, noticing Stiles discomfort stepped in. “Sorry ma’am, may I ask who you are?” Laura smiled nodding, “Sure. I’m Laura Hale. Derek Hale is my younger brother. We met Stiles in Wisconsin for the Jenny Gale show.” The two exchanged questions while Scott and Stiles payed for the groceries and made a bee line for the exit. “Did she say she was Derek Hale’s sister?” Scott asked, helping Stiles unload the cart. “Yeah. So?” Scott shrugged, “It’s funny. You hate Derek and here is his sister chatting it up with your dad like their old friends.”

“There’s nothing wrong with making new friends.” A voice said behind the. The two men jump, Scott taking the ninja position. “Wahhhhh!” He shouting, pushing Stiles behind him. Peter Hale raised a brow, “Uh…?” He question Scott before turning his attention to Stiles. “So you’re the infamous Stilinski reporter I keep seeing all over the news. You haven’t been on since your, how can I put it…eruption last week. Are you feeling better?” Scott puffed up his chest as if he was protecting his young, “What’s it to you wise guy.”

Peter smiled in Scott’s direction. “I’m just a concerned viewer is all. Peter’s my name. I’m Laura and Derek’s uncle.” He snaked his hand around to reach Stiles, who hesitantly took it. “Stiles Stilinski.” He responded. They shook hands. Peter somehow moved Scott aside. “So, I had no idea New Yorkers came to California on holiday.” Stiles had no idea what Peter’s game was. He was very mysterious.

Derek was standing behind his uncle. Scott had eyed him for while before turning his attention to Peter. Stiles had decided to ignore his presence entirely Last thing he wanted as to have a break down and cause a scene. Odd because it was his favorite pass time. 

“Well I’m originally from Beacon Hills. I went to New York for college and I just never came back. This is actually my first time home in almost six years.” Scott shot daggers into Peter who was casually ignoring him. “A lot of things have changed in the last 6 years.” The older man continued. Stiles leaned against his jeep, “I can only imagine. I should think about hiring a tour guide.” He smirked wryly. Funny how it took a good-looking man to make him forget about being a daddy.

Derek crossed his arms, clearing his throat. "I'm going to find Laura." He announced through clenched teeth. The journalist rolled his eyes and stormed away. 

Peter leaned in, closing the space between them. "I like to consider myself an expert tour guides man.” Scott began to tap on Peter’s shoulder vigorously. “Ok, back it up sir! Back it up!” Peter rolled is eyes before stepping back. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. “Well if you ever want that tour you can always call me.” Scott pushed his way to Stiles, snatching the card. “Yeah WE will.” The reporter took the card, “Thanks.” 

The older man walked away as Laura came forward. “Stilllles!” Scott perked up a bit. He pushed up his forearm to show off a bit of his muscles. “Hey Laura.” He felt a slight wave a nausea but tried to will it away “Is Peter bothering you? I swear sometimes I don’t know what to do with him.” Stiles laughed, supporting himself. “He’s been perfect gentleman.” 

Laura’s eyes lit up. “So how has post interview life been?” She moved in closer, looking past a disheartened Scott. “Good, I’ve been given a nice pay raise. I’m going to need it.” The woman gave him a confused look. “Why? Are you alright.” His best friend cleared his throat, “Everything is fine, you know we just gotta do guy things. Go out doors, making fires, guy things.” The reporter shook his head. “Tuition is a bitch.” She nodded in agreement. 

“A lot of us in the Hale family want to make our own way. Our family has a lot of money but it just isn’t the same. Derek was the most bold. He went out penniless. Took out loans, a real trooper. Now with his job he was able to pay everything back. He’s a lucky one.” Stiles nodded in agreement. He was able to get through college with some of his dad’s G.I bill. There wasn’t much but it was enough to pay for housing and books.

Landing the job at the news station helped take the edge off his interest. He was going to have to watch his spending. Babies weren’t cheap. There were a few expenses he could cut back. He couldn’t think of anything right there on the spot but he would eventually. “So speaking for Derek…” Stiles still hadn’t figured out if he was going to tell him or not. He didn't expect to see him so soon. To be honest he didn't see him walk off. 

“Ah him. Yeah he’s around the parking lot somewhere. He’s like a cat, just darted straight out of the car.”

Stiles didn’t know why, but it put an awkward smile on his face. John honked the horn. Somehow in between them talking he and Scott got in the jeep. “That’s my cue.” He went to get in the jeep but was trapped into another hug. “I’m sorry Stiles, you’re just so cute!” Laura squeezed him tightly before letting him go. “We need to get together before you go back. What are you doing on Christmas Eve?” 

John looked impatiently out the window. He talked to this Laura Hale for a short while. He knew all too well how her brother made mince meat out of his son. He didn’t like it either. He was playing the role of the overly protective father. Pregnancy didn’t leave his lips. It wasn’t his business. But he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew who the father was. It was killing the sheriff on the inside.

When Stiles entered the Jeep, he clicked his seat beat and look directly at his dad. “What?” the older man asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. “What are you doing Christmas Eve?

-

“No.” John said sternly. Dinner had been prepared and he was outside sipping on a beer. Scott and his mom Melissa was setting the table while to two men talked. “Why dad? You aren’t doing anything else.” Stiles was getting real old. He was becoming a verb. 

“Because I don’t know the Hales, I don’t like the Hales.”

“You don’t like one of the Hales.” 

John shrugged.

“Same thing Stiles. I rather sit in my own home and be comfortable.” John was making it harder on Stiles. He had considered telling his dad at least that peanut was Derek’s baby. He couldn’t understand why he was acting the way he was. “Why is it so important to you anyways son? Is it because you were talking to Peter? Do you like him or something? Don’t you think you should be focus on your kid?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked away. “Forget it dad! I’ll go by myself.” He was only asking his dad to go because he wanted support for being around Derek. It had little to do with Peter. Sure he was good looking… John was right. He should be focusing more on his peanut. “Stiles!” His dad called out. Nope. He was done. His dad was being a jerk and he was jumbled up with emotions.

The reporter made his way in the house and to his old room. He slammed the door harder then he meant to. Everything was the same. John washed his sheets and aired out the room. It had been a good six years. It didn’t help Stiles feel like any less of a jerk. “God peanut. I’ve only known you for a day and already my life is turned upside down. And your other daddy, ugh. He’s an asshole. Your grandpa is an asshole, and you daddy right here? Well he’s the biggest asshole of all. “

Stiles laid back on the freshly made bed. “Peanut,” He continued, suddenly loosing his appetite. “I just… I want to be happy too. And man peanut if you saw Peter you would know why your daddy is all torn up. I have no idea if you know how horny I am. By the time you’re even remotely coherent you’ll forget about your time in there.” Stiles released a light chuckle before closing his eyes. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have to tell Wilson eventually. I was trying to become the face of the news station. Now I’ll be the face and stomach.”

He moaned, poking at his stomach. “I can barely take care of myself. Being responsible for two is going to be a struggle.” Stiles didn’t eat right for starters. He was lucky enough to scarf down a muffin for breakfast. He wasn’t the greatest with money either. Derek literally kept his lights on. No one really paid him much attention unless it was his famous rivalry on display. “Imagine the news if they ever figured out that I had Derek Hale’s sperm inside of me. “

Slowly, Stiles drifted to sleep. John had peaked in a little while later to see how he was doing. He cleared his throat and tucked his son in. Melissa and Scott had already left for the night. Truth was, John didn’t want to share his son with anyone during his time back in California. Going over to the Hales would be a huge hassle, especially since he didn’t know them well.

He had become a stubborn old man. The last thing John wanted was to push away his son. He decided he would go with Stiles Christmas Eve. If he kept reminding himself that his little boy was all grown up and having a kid, it would make his transition a lot easier. He wasn’t going to lie, the house was ass numbingly empty once Stiles had left. He and Melissa had gone on a few dates, but never really talked about where their relationship was going.

Scott would come over and beg for food on occasion. He didn’t mind. John knew Scott well enough to know that the man missed his best friend. Scott went to college, but not in New York. He stayed a bit local and interned under Deaton, the local vet. He was given a full time position after college and John was proud of him.

“Peanut.” John said to himself as he made his way to his own room. “I hope that name doesn’t stick…” 

The next day John was in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell literally drove Stiles straight out of bed and diving for the bathroom. “Why….” He moaned to himself. When was it going to end? Would it ever end. “Stiles?” John hollered out, hearing movement above him. Stiles shuddered and washed his mouth out. “Coming.” 

His feet felt heavy as he entered the kitchen. “Son you look awful. Why don’t you go back to bed and wake up on the other side of it.”  
John cracked a few eggs, pan frying them in the skillet. “Oh dad, if only I could.” The sheriff flipped the pan a few times. “Do you want an omelet?” He asked his son, stirring in some vegetables.

Stiles shook his head, resting himself in one of the kitchen chairs. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it down right now.” there was a light burp followed by a groan. “I didn’t think males could get morning sickness.” John stated. He poured Stiles a glass of cranberry juice and set it right in front of him. “Well look at you eating all healthy and stuff. Omelets, cranberry juice. I guess you don’t need me here after all.” 

John placed a straw in the glass, “Melissa’s become just as ridged as you were. I wonder why.” He narrow eyed his son before standing over the stove again. Stiles grinned happily, “One can only assume.” Regardless of what Stiles said, John still placed warmed toast and fluffy scrabbled eggs. “You have to eat something or your peanut is going to get pissed.” Stilles had no intention of eating. He was done throwing up. “Dad, nooooooooo.”

“Eat it Stiles. I also set you up an appointment with Melissa. She says she wants to check your vitals and set you up on some prenatals.” Stiles knew his dad meant well. But he would seriously die if he threw up one more time. to keep the old man happy, the reporter forked some scrambles together. They were good, he wouldn’t except anything less from his father. “And I figured…” His dad said between bites of his own breakfast. “Since you’re eating and all. I could take you to the Hale’s house…just to make sure you’re feeding your peanut right…”

Stiles knew his dad was just trying to make light of the current situation and it was really working. “Thanks dad.” He smiled, attempting to take a bite of toast. He held it down for the most part. The cranberry juice was tart but peanut seemed to like it so that was good. He poked his stomach. 

“I guess it’s good you like cranberry juice then.” 

“Who are you talking to son?”

“My peanut.”

“Of course you are son.”

~

Derek had been moping around the house since he, Laura and Peter came back from the store. Stiles completely ignored him. What was worst was Peter was hitting on him! He didn’t have any claim to Stiles or anything, But Peter was way older than him. He was staring absentmindedly at his lap top. He didn’t really have a story. Since Stiles wasn’t on the news he couldn’t write about that.

He couldn’t focus. He really wanted to go an see the younger man. He was jealous. The way Laura talked about it made it seem like Stiles and Peter really hit it off. All afternoon, Peter had been glued to his phone. He made it a point not to try and understand his uncle’s life. Now he was curious, wondering if he was talking to Stiles. There was something seriously wrong with Derek .

The journalist was chewing on a pencil. Something he did when he was deep in thought. The family was outside eating lunch and he had coped himself inside. Peter had been siting on the couch, texting away. It was beginning to annoy him. Peter was annoying him on purpose, he just knew it. He must have been gloating in some weird Peter kind of way.

After sitting there and typing nothing, Derek tore the glasses from his face. Maureen wasn’t going to be happy if he didn’t have something emailed to her by the end of the week. It was a nice day. He really wished he would have road his motorcycle down. He thought about going to the beach eventually to clear his head. 

“Peter.” His uncle looked up from his phone briefly. “Nephew.” His eyes peered into Derek’s for a moment before looking back down. “Can I help you?” His thumbs typed away, oblivious to Derek’s annoyance. “Nothing….” The journalist said before turning to his lap top once more. “Nothing.” He murmured to himself.

What ever was going on between Peter and Stiles didn’t concern him. He only had a one night stand. They were never in a relationship. He hardly even knew the reporter. Derek swore to himself right then and there he was going to stop thinking about Stiles. 

“So Stiles was asking me if I’d be free to show him around today.” Peter said out of the blue some odd five seconds later. “I told him yes of course. He’s really cute Derek. I don’t know how you can stomach being so mean to him.” Peter continued talking and Derek tuned him out. 

Talia Hale walked into the living room. Her younger brother was yapping away to Derek. Her son looked like he was ready to kill. “Peter what are you talking about.” She asked, sitting next to her son. Derek rolled his eyes and began typing away on his laptop. 

“I met Stiles Stilinski at the grocery store last night.”

“Really? How’d that go.”

“He had a little bulldog next to him the whole time, but other wise he’s really cute.”

“Peter isn’t he 20?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s older than that. I wasn’t thinking about doing anything to him. I was going to show him some new places that opened up here. He’s been in New York the past few years and I thought he would enjoy it. I’ve actually been talking to him all morning. Stiles isn't all that bad. Derek you must really piss him off because he’s a completely different person off air.”

The pair continued talking, unaware that Derek had slammed his computer and placed it under his arm. That was just one conversation he was tired of listening to. Outside was nicer anyways. There was a high wind chill, but nothing a jacket couldn’t fix. He sat out on their front porch, typing away. Family came and went, some of them went for a while drive to the lake town a few miles south. One of his nieces sat with him for awhile.

“Uncle Derek?”

“Yes Lucy?” he didn’t break concentration.

“What are you doing?”

“My job, what are you doing?”

“My job.”

“And what is your job?” 

“To bother you.”

“You’re doing a fine job.”

She giggled and kicked her feet. Lucy was one of his favorites although he wouldn’t say it out loud. She just understood him. Derek saw a little bit of himself in her and that scared him. 

He was rebellious and it all started with his childhood. Maybe if it wasn't for it he wouldn't be afraid of cars.The last thing he wanted was for her to end up like him. Sad, angry, and alone.

The moment Laura left him he would be completely alone. He thought about getting a dog and maybe even a cat but he would forget to feed it. The last thing he needed was to get attached to something just to have it skate from his life once again. 

Derek knew something was missing from his life. He didn't know what it was but it was something. And he didn't want to get all sappy, saying that he needed to find himself. What he did need was a cold beer. 

"Lucy if you love your uncle like you say you do, get him a beer please. 

She stared at him for a long time before for running off. Laura step behind him ruffling his hair with her fingers.

"Derek why are you sending my niece to get you a beer?" 

The journalist shrugged before lifting his head to meet her glare. 

"Can I help that I'm thirsty? And she's willing to get it for me so what's the big deal?"

His older sister groaned before sitting next to him. She stared at him for a while before snatching his laptop. Derek didn't even flinch. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. She couldn't taunt him properly if he didn't respond

"If it bothers you so much why don't you just call him? I don't understand why you're sitting here moping around the house when Peter's all over your man."

"Fuck you Laura. Stop playing matchmaker and get your own life together. Leave mine alone."

He stormed off into the woods that spanned across their land. He walked blindly for awhile before stopping in his tracks. He was getting too old to be throwing temper tantrums. Laura was probably sitting back there, ready to kill him. 

Derek found the old stump tree that he and his sister and uncle had sat on during the long summer days. It was weird but he felt connected to in a certain way. It had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember.

He sat on the large stump, legs crossed and thought for a long time. He had to be real with himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. The reporter had contaminated his thoughts, even if he tried his damnedest everything came back to being about Stiles. 

"Fuck it."

Derek reached into his pocket and realized that he left his phone sitting on the porch swing. Well there went that idea. Maybe it was for the best. With Peter all over the reporter he really had no business being in that.

~

Between Peter's funny jokes and Stiles choking on a french fry, it was turning out to be a great day. It was unavoidable, Stiles embarrassing himself that is. He tripped, fell, spilled soda over himself and through it all Peter laughed. 

They were really connecting, it was weird. Stiles had never felt this way with anyone. He thought he and Jesus had clicked.  
Sure there was the fact that he was going to have a kid in 8 months, and he lived in New York. But it didn't stop him for planning every last moment of his life with Peter. It was one of those weird teenage stages he never grew out of. 

Christmas Eve was the next day and Peter hadn't let up about meeting the rest of his family. John had already agreed to go even though he didn't want to. Stiles was persuasive like that. He and Peter had been together for two days. To say there was something between them was an understatement.

The reporter was right, Peter was charming and everything he ever wanted in a man. He didn't like how his entire life was becoming a chick flick. Every once in a while, Peanut would get pissed off and cause Stiles to have acid reflux.

Being with Peter was unreal. It was more like a dream and he didn't want to wake up. The reporter knew that eventually he would have to go back to New York, back to the new station, and back to every day life. But it wouldn't be every day life. He was going to be a dad, with his peanut.

"Peter I have to tell you something." The older man put down his fork, looking Stiles directly in the eyes. He wore a troubled expression, “Yeah?" He asked in return. 

What was he thinking? The reporter knew the moment he mention pregnancy, Peter would run out the door. Who was he trying to fool. He's only been with Peter for two days. He didn't have to know that Stiles was pregnant.

The reporter side gave the older man a sly smile. "My dad can't wait to meet you tomorrow." Peter rolled his eyes before stuffing another fry into his face. He couldn't believe he fell for that again. 

"I don't think I can deal with two Stlinskis"

"My dad isn't up to par with my brand of Stilinski I'm afraid."

"I guess that means I can breathe easy."

They were sitting at a diner that cropped up a few years ago. All day they were doing food stops and visited a kids museum. Later they were going to see a movie because why not. 

It didn't make sense that the thought of food in the morning made Stiles sick but for the rest of the day he would die without food. "Is there any room in you for pie? " Peter asked as the waitress came up to their table for the billionth time. She was only there because she knew who Stiles was and obviously wanted an autograph. She's couldn't bring herself to ask. So instead of asking she decided to bother the pair with her unnecessary presence.

Even in his thoughts the reporter had become a complete asshole. He poked his belly before shooting the waitress a winning smile, " I think I'll save some room for popcorn" before the woman could respond, Stiles took the pen and signed a napkin. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll meet you outside. "

Stiles didn't have to use the restroom. He just needed an excuse to look at himself in the mirror. He wanted a drink. Drinking got him in trouble the first time. It didn't stop him from wanting a nice long hard Shareen. He was thinking vodka, or even tequila. His mouth watered but he couldn't. He had to consider his peanut.

Peter met him outside and let him into his car. For the first time all day the ride was quiet. They tried to fill the air with sounds from the radio. "Stiles is something bothering you? You've been uneasy all day. I didn't want to say anything but you have me worried."

Again the chance to tell Peter came up. Stiles could say he was pregnant but could be say who the father was? He wasn't ready to accept that yet. "Peter, I promise it's nothing. You worry to much." In the back of his mind, Peter knew Stiles was full of shit. He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of the reporter. 

Peter asked Stiles to pick a movie. He shouldn't have been surprised when the younger man choose an action thriller. Stiles was into it. His fingers clenched the arm rest when the helicopter rushed towards the screen and the pulled up. Peter couldn't get into it. He placed his hand in Stiles thigh to keep it from shaking. 

The reporter didn't notice. His eyes were glued to the screen. Peter found it adorable how immersed Stiles was. 

The movie had ended and Stiles was back to his normal self. He was explaining all the flaws in the flick. His mouth was nonstop. "Stiles." There was no pause. "Stiles. " Peter said more persistently. They were back at the car, Stiles still chatting away. 

The older man had enough. He cornered Stiles in the side of his car. "Stiles!" The reporter pursed his lips together, assessing his situation. "Look. I've enjoyed our time together." There it was, Stiles had wondered when they where going to have the talk. Peter enjoyed their time together. But he wasn't interested in spending his time with someone who wasn't putting out. 

Stiles wanted to put out. He would put it all out. Screw bad decisions he needed to get laid. "Stiles are you even listening to me?" The reporter stared blankly at Peter who rushed in for a kiss. The younger man melted slowly. Yeah. He's been wanted that for a long while. Peter's hands pressed against Stiles' hips. 

His mind began to reel. All he could think about was how horny he had been for the past 2 days. Peter's lips traveled to his neck and sucked in the hollow part of his shoulder. "Ugn... Peter... Fuck Peter wait." He pushed the other man off of him roughly, letting free a ragged breath. 

He pushed a hand through his hair, " I want this, God I fucking want this but." Peter gave his a warm smile. "I'm sorry Stiles. I couldn't help myself. " the reported groaned before stepping forward.

"Please don't say it like that. I'm trying to make better decisions and you are making it sooooo hard right now."

"What?"

"What what?"

"What am I making hard?"

"Dammit Peter!"

~

It was all downhill from there. They kissed in the car. They kissed in his driveway, up the stairs and into his bedroom. John was working the late shift so Stiles wasn't worried about being interrupted. 

Peter was extremely gentle. Hearing Stiles purr like a kitten helped kept him in check. Stiles had to convince him to go harder. He was trying to make up for 2 months of barren loins. The reporter was careful when his back arched. "SHIIIIIIT. FUCKING SHIT." Peter drilled him into the mattress. 

There was a few slamming doors. The lights switched on and John Stilinski stood in the door. His face went from frightful to freighting. Peter moved fast, moving from Stiles' bed in record time.

"Dad!!!" 

"Out!"

"Dad wait!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL SHOOT A HOLE IN YOUR FUCKING FACE."

Peter didn't take time to find all his clothes. He gathered as much as he could before flying down the stairs. John's face was red, his eyes narrowed in on his naked son. 

"Stiles seriously?"

"Dad really?! Why are you over reacting?"

" I'm over reacting because my pregnant son is yelling up stairs and I was stupid enough to be worried about him."

"You didn't have to threaten him. Thanks, now he'll never speak to me again. You might try to shoot his balls off. "

"That would be letting him off too easy. What happened to making good decisions for you and your peanut?"

"What happened to me being a grown ass man? I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

The sheriff threw his hands in the air and slammed the door behind him. Stiles groaned in his hands and fell back into his bed. His head hit the wall and he cursed aloud. He waited for footsteps but they never came. Good. He didn't want to see his dad's face. 

The reporter stared up at the ceiling. "Peanut you have the worst daddy ever. But fuck your daddy was horny and god... It was so good." He didn't think it was wrong to explain himself to his unborn child. If anything, it made the situation better. 

His phone began to ring and he reached out blindly for it. He could make the name out quite right but it was Peter, no doubt in his mind about that. "Hey." He answered unsure of what to say. "Hey" the voice replied back. Stiles could here the wind blow into the phone. 

"Look about my dad. I'm sorry, he won't shoot you I promised." There was a short lived laugh at the other end. "Do you think you're still coming over for dinner tomorrow?" The reporter shuddered. He couldn't think about that. "I'm coming with or without him." Stiles loved his dad but sometimes the old man didn't see reason. "I'm glad to hear that. I already told Talia you're coming and she's excited to meet you. "

Stiles was nervous. He was going to meet Peter's sister, Derek's mom, his peanut's grandmommy. "Stiles I know you're not listening but don't be nervous alright? Besides Derek, the rest of the family's pretty decent. " Stiles smiled at that. "I'll believe you for now. "

"Don't think for one second I'm not going to finish what I started because I am. " Stiles hair stood on end as he heard a beep in his ear. It was Wilson, of course. "Peter I have to go. " the two exchanged short goodbyes before the reporter switched to the second line. 

"Stiles this phone ranged for too damn long! When I call you I expect you to answer do you hear me boy?" The reported sight but nodded his head. "Sir yes sir." There was a gruff mumble on the other end. "Now onto business. How are you doing son? When I sent you home the other day you looked as if you could fall apart at any second."

Stiles had to tell Wilson, he was his boss. The old man had a sharp eye for anything newsworthy. He would notice stiles getting rounder. He noticed when the reporter got a contusion on his elbow from slamming it in the door 4 days for the incident. 

"Wilson I have to tell you something. Just. Can you promise not to yell at me?"

"I don't make promises Stilinksi, you know that. Now what in the hell is going in with you?"

"Sir I'm pregnant."

He drew his knees into his chest. His boss was silent for a long while. He was shocked if anything. To stunned to use words. 

"Boy this had better been a joke because I'm not laughing and you know how much I hate jokes"

"No joke sir. I promise you I'm going to have a baby. "

"Are you keeping it?"

"Do not call my baby an it. I'm keeping peanut. For the millionth time I am keeping my baby! For fuckssake."

Stiles didn't mind that everyone had a right to their own body. But to have a natural assumption that he was going to veto out of parenthood was just wrong. 

"Alright I'm sorry kid, I just have to ask. I mean your only a kid yourself. You don't got no business raising a brat. Who's the father?"

"Derek Hale." Stiles replied as if on autopilot. He quickly covered his mouth. The other line had gone silent once more. 

"Now you're just shitting with me! Your enemy is the father of your baby!? Next you'll be telling me that Sarah Palin was the 45th president. What's in the water over there Stiles? You got me worried."

"Sir I promise you I'm fine. I am pregnant, I am keeping my baby, and Derek is the father. "

There was no denying it. It was out in the open. Already in Wilson's mind there were a thousand thoughts. 

"Well shit son. You've got yourself in quite the pickle. You're my best reporter so I can't pull you from the air. But people are going to notice your stomach."

Stiles moaned into the phone. What was he thinking?

"Here's what I'm thinking. We carry on like normal, change your wardrobe up. Then in the beginning of your 3rd trimester, we'll announce the pregnancy. By that time I want you to have a boyfriend who isn't Derek Hale. But knowing you you probably haven't told him right? I guess that won't be an issue. "

"Hey! How do you know I haven't told him!"

"Have you?"

"Look that isn't the point..."

"You're right. The point is we have to go to the news ourselves and give them the story we want them to have."

Wilson was a genius when it came to marketing strategies. The last thing they both wanted was a story blown way out of proportion because of his growing belly. 

"I'm not sure about the boyfriend thing but I will go along with whatever you have cooking up in that brain of yours Wilson."

The older man hurumphed before shouting profanities at him. Calling him irresponsible and wanting a report in full detail about how his peanut came about. Wilson refused to call peanut a peanut. He used the term it. It was because peanut hadn't grown on him yet. 

 

Stiles and John didn't look each other in the eye the next morning. John's eyes was on the road and Stiles' eyes were glued to his phone. He and Peter had texted nonstop all morning. Since his dad already agreed to go to the Hales for Christmas Eve, there was no going back on his word. 

~

Derek was against Stiles coming over to there house. He didn't trust the reporter. It was a possibility that what ever Stiles saw in his house it would end up on the news. Laura picked up on his emotions like a hound and spun him around in the office chair. "A little birdie told me that Peter had a run in with the sheriff last night."

Why was she always bringing up Stiles? Laura was crafty. She was the reason he found so much success. But when she turned it against her family, she was a force to be reckoned with. Derek squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. She was up to something. He knew it. 

"Alright I'll bite." He relinquished, sighing into his hand. Laura's entire face lite up. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "Apparently Peter and Stiles were getting it on and the sheriff caught them in the act." 

Derek choked. He swallowed the wrong way. "What the fuck Laura? I don't give..." 

"Derek I wasn't finished. " she spat. "The sheriff is going to join us for dinner! Oh my god this is so exciting!"

The journalist stared blankly at his sister. How was the love life of their uncle exciting? 

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"Hello? Love triangle!!”

“Laura please tell me you’re joking. Because if you aren’t then I might actually kill you.”

“Shut up Derek, they’re here!”

His sister pushed him out of the way, passing Peter in the process and ran into Stiles’ arms. “Stilesssssss” She squealed. He was getting use to it slowly. He didn’t have any sisters so it was nice to have someone excited to see him. John cleared his throat, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. “Hi sheriff.” Talia Hale walked towards the entranced. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Stiles had to catch himself from staring. So Derek did get it from his mama. Benjamin was besides her and a slew of children crawled from the woodwork. Where did they all come from?

“Talia, Benjamin.” John’s eyes narrowed on Peter. He tapped his side. There was a gun there. He wanted Peter to know he carried one on him at all times. The man swallowed hard before carefully approaching Stiles. “Hey Stiles, I want to show you around.” He said quickly. He reached out for the reporter and pulled him away from the gathering crowd.

John awkwardly placed a hand behind his head and tugged at a few strands of hair. Laura giggled and shot smiling eyes to Derek. He rolled his eyes and reached a hand out to John. 

“I’m Derek…” 

“I know exactly who you are Hale.” 

The air was still before Talia clasped her hands together. Her dark hair sat in a neat bun atop of her head. “Alright you munchkins outside! Give the adults some peace before dinner.” The children had become enamored with the sherif. They asked about his gun and if he had ever killed a man. Lucy stared at him intently, asking if he turned on the police lights just for fun.

He laughed loudly and answered all their questions appropriately. It had been a long while since he was excited to be around kids. The idea of Stiles’ peanut was growing on him a little more. There was a distinct sadness in his eyes. He wouldn’t be around to watch his grandchild grow up or be at his first party if they were all the way in New York. That’s probably where the father was. John didn’t want to bother Stiles about the subject too much since he seemed uncomfortable about it.

Once Talia had cleared the children away, the adults took a seat in the living room. Drinks were poured into glasses and they became involved in ass numbing conversation. Derek sat there for awhile. John hadn’t made it a secret that he practically wished for his death. But he sat through it. Stiles and Peter hadn’t been seen in awhile. Laura shot him annoying glances. Between the death glare and the sneer, Derek rather be outside with the kids.

The journalist excused himself from the group. He wasn’t contributing anyways. The moment he stepped outside, Derek was attacked from all sides. The great thing about having a big family was people never ran out. Lucy jumped on his back and her pack of siblings joined. “Rawr, get offa me ya heathens!’ He growled. He carefully rolled over the children and took off into the woods.

As long as they stayed with Derek they were safe. Their parents trust him. He slammed his back into a tree. His chest rise and fell. Did he lose them? He found himself at the old stump. Peter was there with Stiles and of course they were making out. He shook his head but pulled his attention away to see a pair of hands attached themselves to his legs. “Damn Lucy you found me!” He whispered. She nodded and gave him a toothy grin.

“Do you want to do a favor for me?”

“Anything for you uncle Derek.”

“You see those two making out over there?”

“Yeah?”

“They like mud pies, they LOVE mud pies.”

“We don’t have any made tho.”

“I’m sure you and the gang can come up with something.”

She gave him a devilish smiled and was gone as quickly as she came. In mere seconds there was a loud yell and mud riddled with twigs and leaves began to fly into the air.

“What the…what the hell are you guys doing?!” Peter shouted. Stiles shielded himself from the onslaught of mud. The children all laughed and screamed, circling the pair. They were relentless. Derek couldn’t help it. He sunk his hands deep into the wet soil and lobbed a fat stack at Peter’s head. When his uncle caught his eye it was game on.

-

“I’m…speechless.” Talia said looking out at the wave of mud creatures before her. “What were you thinking?” A freckle faced boy spoke up, his hand raise high. “Yes Jeorge? Please shed some light.” The boy wiped mud from his face and spat. “Uncle Derek told us to do it.” Talia turned on her heels to face her son. “Are you serious?!” Lawrence stepped forward, brushing drying mud from his eyes. “No way mommy, Peter started it. He threw the first ball at Derek.” The crowd erupted into side arguments. 

A spray of water came from no where. Kids were screaming but ran around. Benjamin Hale and John Stilinski held water hoses and chased the kids out in the lawn. Talia had to keep her composure and stepped inside to avoid the chaos. “Laura, you’re my only normal child.” Her daughter sat in the lap of her future husband, Clint. They were perfect for each other. He was so helpful and good with kids. She wished Derek would find someone like that.

“Mom you know I’m far from normal.” She laughed out. Clint brushed her cheek lovingly and kissed her lips. “I agree 100% Mrs. Hale. That’s why I love her.” They made those eyes lovers made when they were madly in love. Talia’s eyes soften as the two men came back in the house, sopping wet. “Oh no. Out! You’re going to ruin the carpet!” She chased them out, holding out towels. “What happened?”. John chuckled, wiping his chin. “Well Stiles played the defenseless young son and got us pretty good.” Benjamin nodded in agreement, “You’re kid is pure evil.

Stiles sat back as the others dried off from their impromptu bath. There wasn’t enough time to bathe all the children and adults. They moved the place settings and fixes outside. Watching Derek with the kids made Stiles’ heart smile. They caught each other’s eyes numerous times. He felt like he was in high school again. He liked Peter. He could see a future with him, but things where moving too fast. That’s what they were talking about in the clearing. Stiles was just so wrapped up in his hormones that his mistook serious talk for serious groping against a tree.

“You should talk to him.” Laura said behind him. Dinner had been served and they were on dish duty. Derek had pots and pans and Peter had drying detail. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Stiles said, scrubbing crud off a plate. He was going to scrub it so good it was going to shine. “Stiles I just don’t get you. There’s obviously something between you and Derek. Why don’t you at least talk to him and get some closure? I know we pulled off so suddenly that you two didn’t get a chance to talk.”

The reporter bit his lip, continuing his chore. “I know but I’d rather not. I have enough on my mind with Peter and peanut.” Laura glanced at his questionably, her voice dropping, “What peanut? Is that a name for your member?” Stiles dropped a plate back into the sink as she laughed. He had to tell someone. It was killing him inside. “Alright can we take a five? I really need to sit down.” Laura nodded in agreement and tossed her apron to the side. “Can you boys handle it from here?” She asked, not caring about their response. “No lollygaging.” Peter warned. The woman flipped her hair to the side before exiting the building. 

“So Stiles what’s up.” The reporter sat on the porch swing, his legs twisted and he sighed. “I want to tell you, I really do. I’m just afraid of how you’re going to react. Promise you won’t freak ok? I really can’t handle it right now.” The young woman gave him a reassuring nod before sitting at his side. “Stiles what ever it is it won’t change my opinion of you.

He let out a sigh of relief. “I’m pregnant.” He announced, hands flying to his mouth. Laura screamed inwardly and grasped him. “Oh my god I’m so happy for you Stiles. I know we haven’t known each other long but I want all the juicy details. Who’s the dad?” There was his chance. He had kept it a secret for almost 4 days. Wilson didn’t count because he couldn't lie to the man who cut his paycheck. “That’s where things get complicated.” The young woman raised a perfectly manicured hand, “Wait don’t tell me, it’s Derek’s right? I can’t believe I was stupid enough to ask that kind of question.”

He crossed his arms and gave her a nasty look, his eyes hooded and lips pressed thin. “Let up Stiles, I’m hardly wrong about these things ok? And I highly doubted Jesus was the dad because could you imagine? Are you keeping it?” The reporter was just going to have to let it go. There was no point in him getting mad. All he could do was educate the masses. “Peanut.” He corrected after a period of silence. “His name is peanut. Even if he is a she, peanut is a peanut. Calling peanut an it hurts my feelings."

Laura gave him a confused like before a revelation came to her. "You're calling your fetus a peanut? That is so cute." She looked around, checking to see if there was any listening ears. " I have a secret for you too" she told him. Her face was practically glowing. "No." Stiles said. Seriously? It was one hell of a night in Wisconsin. 

"Yes! I've wanted to tell someone forever! I haven't even told my mom. You're welcome" the reporter grinned his signature goofy grin. "So am I like your second mom?" The woman might not have heard him. Children began to flood around them. The Hales had a tradition that presents were opened on Christmas Eve so there was no temptation in the morning. Talia learned long ago that so many children waiting caused disaster. No one wanted to wait for everyone to wake up. It was easier that way. "Come on you two." She said to the pair on the porch swing. 

Without hesitation, Stiles and Laura rose to their feet. They gave each other a quick embrace before heading inside. Most of the children had already sat around the tree and divvied out presents. John and Benjamin held coffee mugs in their hands and engaged in light conversation. Stiles sat next to Peter, avoiding the look he was given from Derek. The journalist sat on the floor next to the kids and dangled gifts in their faces. 

Peter leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Stiles' cheek,"What were you and Laura talking about? I was under the impression that you were coming back to help finish with dishes." The younger man shrugged. He had never felt more confused. A small part of him wanted to react how he was suppose to when a guy was giving him attention. But he couldn't ignore the what Laura had told him. He needed closure.

"There was just a lot to talk about." Peter opened his mouth to say something but a gift was tossed into his lap. He cleared his throat and held it. He didn't like Stiles' answer but it could wait. Stiles reached for a cookie that laid before him. He felt like eat the most at dinner and he was still hungry. 

After his fourth cookie, wrapping paper had been thrown everywhere and children were running around with their new toys. Taila had gone into the kitchen and with Laura's help they brought out trays of hot cocoa. "Let me help." Stiles stood up and stretched. He needed an excuse to get away from the cookies. Derek had the same idea as they both ended up in the kitchen. "Oh good. I need all the help I can get passing out these drinks." Derek's mom gave the two men trays and they headed back out. 

"Stiles I want to talk to you. " Derek said bluntly, handing grabbing hands mugs covered in whip cream and marshmallows. Stiles felt goosebumps creep up his arms. He simply nodded. It was the right thing to do. He really likes Peter but he couldn't ignore what ever he was feeling for Derek. Was it obligation? He was carrying his baby after all. 

They headed for the porch. It had to have been a meeting place for important events. Stiles liked being out there. It had a great view of the back yard and it felt nice swinging in the cool December breeze. 

"So. " they both said in unison. Derek swallowed hard, "I can't stop thinking about you. " the reported had to stifle a laugh. He knew it was coming. 

"Derek we don't even know each other. We were both drunk. "

"I wasn't that drunk..."

"What the hell ever! We were both drinking ok? Bad decisions were made."

"Look Stiles. I understand where you coming from. I just had to get this off my chest. "

"What? Are you calling me a disease?!"

"Where the hell do you get these accusations from?!"

Stiles grip tightened into his pant leg. This wasn't helping him at all. His hormones and Derek didn't mix well. The journalist released a frustrated sigh. He thought he would feel better after his confession but it only made this worse. 

"You don't have to say anything. I know it was one night. I know we're suppose to be rivals or whatever. But...." Stiles didn't know what else to say. He stood to his feel and rubbed at the goosebumps on his arms. 

The older man followed suit. It was obvious they weren't going to be able to have a decent conversation. Derek's eyebrows furrowed. His mind began to race in a short amount of seconds. 

"Derek what are you..." That's what Derek had been craving for so long. It's why his mind had be stuck on Stiles. He wanted spontaneity. He longed for the excitement he felt that night he met Stiles Stilinski face to face. 

His large hands pressed down on Stiles' shoulders as he crashed his lips into the other male. Surprisingly, the reporter didn't struggle. He fell right into the kiss, he completely melted into it. 

"Well isn't this a show." They was a slow sarcastic clap behind them. Stiles pulled away quickly at the sound of Peter's voice. "Peter I..." Words were failing him. Stiles didn't expect Derek to kiss him but he wasn't fighting it either. Peter's expression was a mixture of hurt and confusion. He stood up straight, arms folded firmly across his chest. "Isn't it just like Derek to do something like this? He always loved attention. Going out on his own, he knew it would get people to notice him. 'Look at that Hale boy living on his own.' 'Look at that Hale boy writing headlines' I'm so sick of hearing it"

Derek stepped in front of the door as Laura tried to tug it open. "What the hell Peter. Why are you so jealous of me?" Stiles felt very small between them. He didn't want anyone to get hurt or to split up families. 

Laura had muscled her way passed Derek. "Charming Derek. It's odd seeing you act your age for once. I know it's not like you to sit back and watch other people be happy. I didn't think you'd do something like this to your own flesh and blood."

"I didn't do anything to you Peter. "

"Shut up both of you!" Stiles shouted. The two Hale men jumped at the sound the younger man made. John was out on the porch by that time. Some of the family crowed in the kitchen to pry. "Son?" The sheriff started to say. 

The reporter huffed, he had enough. "Let's go dad. " he responded. Sheriff Stilinski followed his an back into the house. A path was made for them and they exited though the front door without looking back. 

Derek's first instinct was to go after him. A hand gripped his elbow. Benjamin gave his son a stern look before shaking his head. He was the nonverbal parent. All it took was a single glance and his children knew exactly what was on his mind. “Maybe, you should just let him be.” He said, releasing Derek. It didn’t take long before there was a loud crash. Children rushed from the house and darted into the woods, blaming each other for a broken vase. 

As the other left, Laura looked between her brother and uncle. The pair stared at each other without saying a word. “Well let’s not all jump in at once.” She said sarcastically. Talia stood besides her daughter, completely disappointed. “What happened?” She asked. Derek didn’t respond. He turned on his heelsand walked away from them. He should have never left his home.

Once Derek was out of earshot, Laura pondered for a quick moment. “He’s just jealous…” She muttered. Her hands were crossed and she looked to her mother. “Stiles is just…confused.” She continued quietly. “What’s wrong Laura?” Talia asked, taking a careful step forward. Her daughter had something on her mind, she just knew it. Laura inhaled deeply. “Mom…Peter, I’m pregnant.” 

Talia and Peter thought for a moment. Talia let out an excited squeal and rushed up to her daughter. “Laura! I’m so happy for you!” She tightly embraced Laura. Peter let a small smile fall on his lips. “Stiles is too.” She added. She knew it wasn’t her place to tell Stiles’ business. “What?” Laura nodded, slowly walking back from Talia. “It’s Derek’s. He doesn’t know. Everything is just so complicated. There was a long silence between the three. 

~

Christmas Day in the Stilinski household was busy. Melissa and Scott rushed around with them. Stiles wanted it that way. He had a craving for pork fried rice and green bean casserole. They made it all without complaint. He played video games with Scott and the four shared a several laughs. There were a few gag gifts planted under the tree. Just like when he was a kid. There wasn’t anything sexual. Just the usual socks, candy coal, an extra large candy cane filled with chocolate.

It was obvious that they were trying to distract him. He didn’t mind. Earlier that day, Stiles went to Melissa to the hospital and got his vitals checked out. He still needed to find doctors in New York. Scott and Stiles laid slouched against the couch. Two controllers were wedged into their hands as their thumbs vigorously mashed the buttons. Scott was kicking Stiles ass. 

“Hey stop screen watching!”

“Stop sucking so bad.”

“Hey man I thought we said no sneak and stab.”

“Rules are for pussies!”

Melissa clapped loudly, “Scott language. Stiles. There’s someone at the door for you.” The two where so into the game that they didn’t hear the knocking. The reporter hesitated for a moment before standing to his feet. He opened and closed the front door behind him to eye Derek. “Can I help you?” He asked harshly. Derek was the last person on earth he wanted to see. “Stiles I want to apologize for last night.” The older man had his hands shoved into his pockets, eyes facing the ground as if he was some kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Apology not accepted.” Stiles replied. He was beyond pissed. More so at himself but it was nice to have a scapegoat for his anger. “Well I’m sorry anyways. If you want to date my uncle you should. Peter’s a great guy.”

“My love life really doesn’t concern you. Now if you excuse me Derek.”

Stiles turned to open the door and slammed it behind him. The journalist swallowed hard before turning away, heading to his dirt bike. Yeah. He had no idea what he thought he was going to accomplish. It was a bad idea coming over. 

Scott eyed his friend as he slammed himself down on the couch, “So. How’d it go?” He asked. The young man shook his head. His phone vibrated and he fished it out his pocket. It was a text message from Peter. He opened it quick to the message. “I know.”

~

Four Months Later

~

Bets had been flowing around in the office. People wondered if Stiles was having a boy or girl. Everyone was surprised when he didn’t start showing until well into his 2nd trimester. They guessed girl because his stomach wasn’t as prominent. The entire news cast and crew had to sign waivers. Not a word was supposed to be spilled about Stiles’ pregnancy. It wasn’t until a few days ago did his bellybutton turn out. Wilson had kept an annoying eye on him. He sent Stiles home in cabs almost every night.

“Stiles!” He boomed forcefully down the hall. The reporter quickly stood to his feet, rushing to the large office. “Yes sir?” He asked, standing tall. The older man held a glass of hard liquor in his hand before sighing. “Today is your check in right?” He had Stiles’ schedule down to the t. The younger man nodded. He noticed a woman standing next to Wilson. She cradled her own glass. She was Regina Middleton, the previous face of their news station. She had stepped down to get closer into the action. She had been training Stiles as an understudy.

“You remember Regina. She’s going to report your check up today. I think it’s time we get it out in the open about your pregnancy.” Stiles swallowed hard. He wasn’t ready for the entire world to know he was pregnant. So many question would arise. Specifically about the father. Derek. Stiles had been keeping tabs with Laura as she was juggling wedding planning and a baby shower. 

She insisted numerous times he fly back that way just for lunch. And then there was Peter. They had a long phone call when he returned back to New York. They mutually agreed that a long distance relationship wasn’t the best. Stiles had to much on his brain to manage a relationship. Jesus had been a godsend for the past few months.

The man worked relentlessly to ensure Stiles had every thing he asked for, which was a lot. The weird cravings, the thirsts, the hunger. Every once in a while Jesus would take a me day. He deserved it. 

The reporter’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly excused himself from Wilson’s office before answering,

“Hey Jesus. What’s up?”

“Oh papi. I cannot come to joor appointment! I’m held up at my job. I’m sorry.”

Stiles smiled. Jesus got another job to help with expenses. They were building up their savings for a car. He didn’t mind walking everywhere. New York was beautiful especially in April. “You’re fine Jesus. Wilson wants to report it today so just turn the tv channel.” They exchanged long goodbyes and Stiles headed back to his desk.

Wilson had given him so much desk work for the past week. He hadn’t been on the air in almost two weeks. For once he didn’t mind it. His feet were at that swelling stage. It was nice to sit down and file reports and clip articles for the daily spread. He was in charge of choosing which news article was worth television. Anna, an intern, came into the office with bags hanging off her arms. She had volunteered to do a lunch run and it came in the nick of time. 

Anna placed a take out bag in front of Stiles as he stood up to help distribute the rest. “Thanks Stiles.” She said as she collapsed next to his desk. “More than what you bargained for I imagine.” She nodded before stuffing her face with turkey breast on rye. He was an intern once, he knew. He ordered himself chicken salad on croissant rolls. 

The news room was quiet. The only real big news was that Derek was doing his book tour in Albany and working his way to Jamestown. They reported a short segment of it. They didn’t concern themselves when he was involved. It had nothing to do about Stiles. Derek just wasn’t writing and controversial pieces so his worth to the network decreased.

“Soooooooo.” Anna said in-between chips and soda. “Are you going to see him? You know he’s swinging near Central Park before Albany.” She was always so nosy. Stiles already knew she was going to be a great reporter. “I don’t know Princess Anne," they had cute nicknames for each other. “he deserves to know yeah… And if he’s anywhere near a tv he’s going to find out eventually.” Telling Derek weighed heavily on his mind. He was against announcing his pregnancy on the news but it was better than speculation. 

Anna nudged him with her elbow and pointed to the office line. He rolled his eyes before reaching for it. For some reason he had Derek’s number memorized. He tired the phone call numerous times, practicing what he was going to say. But always ended up talking himself out of it. The phone ranged few times. No doubt he was probably busy. Stiles removed the piece from his ear, a voice on the other line stopped him. 

“This is Derek Hale”

A short pause.

“Hello? Is anyone there.”

Anna snatched the phone from Stiles’ hand before he could slam it down. “Hi Derek Hale. This is Anna Griswald calling. I’m with TV 6 news and I’m calling under the name of Stiles Stilinski?” 

Yeah! 

Oh that’s wonderful, so glad to hear you’re enjoying New York city!”

Stiles made hands at the phone but Anna stood from her chair, out of his reach. 

“Well that’s just fantastic Mr. Hale. Listen, if you could spare sometime this afternoon, I would like to schedule for some coffee with Mr. Stilinski. 

Really?! 

Awesome. He’ll be waiting for you at 87th Kingsmen Dr. Is 2 pm alright?. 

You too!”

There was a click on the other line and Anna handed Stiles the phone. “You are pure evil.” He said, placing the phone on the line. She shrugged and went to finish her chips that had disappeared. “Really Stiles!?” She screeched as he finished off the last of the bag. He shrugged. The pair chatted for awhile before Anna left to do some lead work in another department. 

The reporter buried his face in his hands before there was a tapping sound on his desk. Regina was hovering over him with a worrisome look. She had came onto him when he joined the cast. It began as borderline sexual harassment. Once he explained to her how completely gay he was, she cooled down. She became a third mom to him right behind Jesus.

“So Wilson and I were totally not phone tapping you. But a little birdie told me you were going to have coffee with Derek before your appointment. Do you think that’s a good idea?” Stiles didn’t know what to think anymore. Peanut must have been awake. There was so much kicking going on in his stomach, Stiles wanted to puke. But he wasn’t sure if it was because of peanut or because he was going to speak to Derek. “He’s going to find out. I rather he know it’s his than someone else’s. It’s my fault for waiting so long.”

Regina nodded in aggreance. She reminded him of his appointment at 4 and left him with his thoughts. Stiles was against thinking and wondered how Joe was doing. He was in the hospital for the blood work. He planned to stop by and give his well wished before his appointment. Once his pregnancy was out, Wilson didn’t want him alone at all. There was already a body guard waiting at the hospital when he arrived. Everything was insane. He wasn’t some big shot celebrity. Or maybe he was. It didn’t matter really. He didn’t let his so called fame go to his head. 

-

Derek sat at the coffee house Anna told him to be at. He was a few minutes early so he ordered himself an Earl Gray tea latte and a blueberry muffin. Stiles had been on his mind for the longest time. At first, Derek and Peter avoided each other. Talia had the force the two down so that they could look each other in the eye. Words were said and shots were fired. Not literal shots. (It’s a southern thing) In the end, they both came to the conclusion that Derek was an idiot. They weren’t all buddy pals but it was a start.

He had no idea why Stiles wanted to invite him out there or why he didn’t call him himself. Anna. He heard that name before. His agent had suggested going out in disguise when he wasn’t sitting in a signing chair. It was easy enough. People didn’t recognize him with glasses. His beard was in full bloom and his hair needed a serious trimming. His niece had called him a hipster or whatever that was. He had a hair appointment in Albany so that would take care of that.

If Laura was with him, he would have shaved a long time ago. His agent know was in her place. She was a cool twenty something who was very good with negotiations. And yes he’s slept with her. He shouldn’t have but he has. Derek had been doing a lot of out of the box activities. He started working out more, getting his tone back. 

Obviously he wanted to distract his mind before Stiles arrived. He didn’t notice the reporter staring at him. Blinking quickly, Derek rose to his feet. “Stiles! Sorry, I… was… I didn’t see you there.”

Stiles took a seat at the table and nodded. “Do you want anything to drink?” The younger man had been watching what he was eating and drinking. Caffine was the first thing to go from his diet. It was a stretch to find something to natural wake him up in the morning. Anything that could cause peanut to get an allergy from, anything fun basically. There was some things he allowed himself on occasion. The rest was bland unless Jesus cooked it.

“I’ll just get a passion tea lemonade.” He said. A waiter took his order and stepped off. There was a brief silence between them. Derek cleared his throat before speaking, “So uh… you look good.” He started. The waiter came back with Stiles’ drink. The reporter took a sip and sighed. “Derek I have to tell you something. It’ll be easier then trying to have the awkward back and forth conversation that will eventually lead nowhere.”

The journalist sat up. It had to have been something serious. “Are you aright?”

“Derek I’m pregnant.”

Derek open and closed his mouth several times. His brows furrowed as he sat back. “What?” Stiles picked up his glass and began to chug down the contents. “Yep. You heard right. There is a bun in this oven. I’m eating for two. There’s a turkey in there marinating. This eggo is preggo. Do I need to go on?” The reporter’s sarcastic responses weren’t helping Derek process anything.

“Why did you ask me here to tell me something you could have told me over the phone?” He finally asked. He didn’t have anything planned after the signing. Still, it wasn’t that big a deal. Unless it was Peter’s. If anything it was that Jose guy’s.

Stiles slammed his drink down. “Oh my f-… Derek peanut’s yours!” There were a few head turns before Stiles placed his hand over his eyes. “The baby is yours.” He whispered. Derek sat in a daze. His entire head had fogged over. Kid? No. Not him. He did….they hadn’t done anything since October…. there was just…

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Not possible, we only had sex… a few times in one night.”

“And that’s all it took.”

“You’re a genetic?”

“Duh.”

“Why aren’t you on medication?”

“Why didn’t you use a condom?”

“I did!”

“Not.”

The two glared at each other from across the table. Stiles took a deep breath in. “Ok look. I knew this was going to happen if I told you. But I wanted you to know before Wilson had it announced to the news today. It works out that you’re here. And I promise we won’t tell anyone who the father is alright?” Derek’s arms were crossed as he slouched in his chair. He was going to be a father? “How long?” He asked, he couldn’t take his eyes off Stiles stomach. “What?” The reporter snapped, covering himself up with his light jacket. “How long have you known you were pregnant?” 

Stiles bit his lip. “Six months now.” Derek threw his hands in the air and stood up. “Great! And let me guess, Laura and Peter know right? Because why not. Fuck me. I don’t need to know I created life. So let me ask this, were you ever going to tell me?!” The younger man looked away, puckering his lips. “Not entirely….” Derek’s face was red as he stormed off in a different direction. Stiles started after him. 

“Where are you going!” He asked, quickly out of breath. “Away from….. that.” Derek replied. The waiter was after them too, shouting about payment. The reported stopped and handed the man a twenty, telling him to keep the change. He race to Derek, “Would you just… Hey! Shithead!” The journalist stopped before turning his head, glaring down. “Look I’m sorry ok? I was scared and I didn’t know what I was going to do. I don’t even know you. And… it was just really confusing.”

Derek began to count on his fingers, shoving them in Stiles face, “You knew, for six, months. Stiles that a pretty big deal in my books ok. Excuse me for not acting all rational about it.” Stiles opened his mouth to speak but his phone alarm went off. He needed to head to the hospital soon. “Look. I just wanted you to know ok. I don’t need anything from you, really. The office has been taking real good care of me. Jesus and I are going to save up so we can get a car, I’m going to be alright.”

The journalist shook his head, “I don’t care about that Stiles. My kid is in your stomach and you tried to keep it from me.” 

“Peanut.”

“What the fuck?”

“Do not call my child and it. Call my child, Peanut.”

The older man stared at Stiles for a long moment. “You’re not well.” He said. The reporter shrugged before adjusting himself. “Look, I’m going to the hospital so we can air the announcement.” “Let me guess,” Derek quickly cut the other man off. “Everyone knows I’m the dad in the news room don’t they.” Stiles ignored him and continued on. “And Jesus won’t be able to make it. I’m learning the sex of Peanut today so if you have time you should come. You’ll be off camera of course.”

Derek sighed, his eyes resting on Stiles stomach once more. “Look, I want this to be as painless as possible for the both of us. Just. Please come at least.” The older man stood there for awhile. It was funny how there was no doubt in his mind. Nothing was screaming the kid couldn’t be his. “Ok. As long as I’m off camera.”

-

The nurse smeared the cool gel over Stiles’ stomach, the reporter flinched and so did Derek. “Don’t worry sir, it’s not going to hurt him.” Mary assured the journalist. She was a sweet old lady who always joked with Stiles when he came in. ‘Are you still pregnant’ She would ask every time. 

Derek stood in the corner like a stalker, arms crossed and watching every move that was made. Regina was all set up at the end off the bed. She look perfect as always. “Are you nervous Stiles? “ She asked, brushing her fingertips over his forehead. “Very.” He replied. Before they began, Jesus called him and wished him luck. The Colombian asked to speak to Derek and gave the man some choice words.

Stiles inhaled sharply before nodding to the camera. The lights clicked on and the segment began.

“Hello there New York city! Regina here! Long time no see. Now I know a few of you out there have been wondering about our head reporter Stiles Stilinski. I’m here to report on his behalf. We are in the St Jude’s maternity wing. Get ready for the news of the century. Today we are going to find out the sex of Stiles Stilinski’s baby!”

The camera man angled the lens and fixed it on Stiles’ embarrassed face. He waved to the camera and flinched again when peanut gave him a kick. 

“Stiles do you have any words out there for your adoring fans?”

“Uhm. Surprise?”

The room was full of laughter and silence as the nurse began to rotate the ultra sound head over his plump stomach. She was a TV natural. She showed the group the nose, eyes, and the faint heart beat. “Are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?” Mary asked? Derek tensed, his eyes opened wide. The journalist nodded and Mary smiled, “Your peanut is a girl!” Regina pulled a pink balloon from her camera man’s hand. “Oh my gosh! A girl! Can you guys believe it? Stiles you are no doubt very excited?”

“I am, I can’t wait to hold my little girl.”

“Tell me, why did you wait so long to break the news?”

“I wanted to be sure you know? Male pregnancies have a 50/50 percent chance of just disappearing.”

“For you to know the sex of your baby means you’ve been pregnant a long time though.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to be sure.”

“Understandable. I bet New York’s burning question is who’s the father.”

“I decided I wanted a baby. I’m not getting any younger so the sooner the better. The father, well he’s a great man.”

“Is he just as excited as you are?”

Stiles froze for a moment. He didn’t know. He didn’t give Derek time to process anything. What if he didn’t want Stiles to have the baby? It was too late but still.

“I… I mean. Definitely! He is super stoked.”

Regina let out a sigh of relief before turning to the camera as it positioned itself to her. “Well New York there you have! You heard it here first as always on TV 6 News. Make sure to stay tune for the next few weeks as we follow Stiles through the rest of his paternity journey. This is Regina and now back to you at the studio.”

The lights dimmed in the room once the camera was off. Stiles stared at the screen and didn’t notice that Derek was over his shoulder, looking at the same moving image. A girl. They were going to have a girl. Derek licked his lips before stepping back. “Thanks for having me here Stiles. It really means a lot. And sorry for the way I reacted earlier.”

Stiles shrugged before resting his head on his pillow. Mary went and took the machine away so should could put the video on a chip so he could share it with his father. “I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you.” Regina cleared her throat to signal she was leaving. Before they entered the room, Stiles became aquatinted with his body guard, MC. He was a brutish looking man, bald head and dark chocolate skin. He wore dark glasses and frowned at Derek when he noticed him. He knew.

MC stood outside the door while Stiles and Derek stayed in the room. Neither of them talked and Stiles was becoming uncomfortable with the gel on his stomach. He could feel peanut pushing against him. She was determined to make the situation as awkward as possible. Derek noticed how Stiles shivered and reached for the rag Mary had offered him earlier. “Oh wait!” Stiles said before Derek pulled his hand away. He quickly grabbed the journalist hand and pushed it against his belly. “It feels better when someone can feel her kicking.” 

The journalist stood still, feeling the baby kick and poke at his hand. Stiles hummed as he took in the slight pain. He just liked it when someone else could feel his pain for awhile. It was like they were sharing it. Once the kicking had stopped, Derek forced his hand away. He felt stomachs before. Laura was constantly forcing him to feel her stomach and the same with his older siblings. But this time was different. It was his kid in that stomach. And not just any kid, a girl. 

His lip twitched slightly as he collapsed in the nearest chair. Stiles sat up, worried. “Derek are you ok?!” The journalist bobbed his head lazily. MC cracked open the door and pulled down his shades, eyeing the situation. When he saw no immediate threat to Stiles, he shut the door once more. “I just…need a minute to process this.” Stiles nodded and stepped down from the bed. He wiped his stomach off and redressed himself. “It will take awhile for it to really sink in. Trust me, I know.” The journalist took several deep breaths. “Stiles what am I going do? I can’t leave you here…”

“Yes you can. You’re going to live your life and I’m going to live mine. A baby doesn’t have to change anything.”

“Stiles it changes everything! We live on two different sides of the country. Did you think telling me was going to equate to me stepping out of my kid’s life? Who do you take me for?” He’s voice was steady but firm. Stiles didn’t know what to think. He never had it all planned out. His phone had been buzzing for the past few minutes. Congratulations and questions raced through it. He sighed before sitting next to Derek. “Well what DO you want to do then? I’m not going back to Beacon Hills. My life is in New York. And it makes no sense for you to move over here.”

The older man shook his head. Everything was happening so fast. He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. What he did know was he had no idea what he didn’t know. “I want to be there for her, and you. I want to at least say I was there when she was born. If that’s all we can settle on for now. I’ll make sure I’m here for her birth.”

The reporter rested his hand on Derek’s, “Thank you for understanding.” He replied. The pair sat and had sparse conversation. Derek didn’t have to be in Albany until two days from then. They both agreed that they should spend some time really getting to know each other. It was going to be tough working around MC and the entire State of New York. “I should check my phone.” Stiles said slipping his hand away from Derek. Sure enough there were messages detailing the interview. Lots of friends from college, a few family members and Joe. He almost forgot his camera man was in the same hospital as him. 

“I’m going to head out. How about you come to my place? Jesus is making dinner and it will be private place there.” Derek agreed and Stiles left the room. MC poked his enormous head through the door and made a threatening gesture toward the Journalist. He blinked a few times before turning his head to the bed. Stiles was in there not too long ago. On a screen was the image of a baby, his baby. Mary made a light rap on the door before letting herself in. 

“Mr. Hale? I made two copies of the chip since you were too far to see it during the interview.” Derek gave her a warm smile as the older woman place the chip in his hand. He held it gently and softly thanked her. He hadn’t bothered to check his own phone during the entire commotion. No doubt his phone wouldn’t be as busy as Stiles’. Mainly messages from Laura asking him if he saw the news. Peter asking him if he saw the news. Talia asking him if he saw the news. Benjamin asking him…. really?! Who else in his family knew?

He deiced to call Laura since she was the most incline to answer. They had a long conversation as he took a cab back to the hotel. He was sure to quietly slip out of the hospital room. She apologized for not telling him. He forgave her. They talked about how the entire situation was going to work. He just wasn’t sure. There was a weird switch inside of him. He went from not wanting to be with anyone, to being a father. He was ok with other people’s kids but he was Derek Hale. Derek Hale didn’t want kids, Derek Hale didn’t want a relationship.

And that was true. He didn’t want kids and he didn’t want a relationship. But Stiles Stilinski was carrying his daughter. His daughter. He and Laura exchanged their goodbyes when he arrived to his hotel room. Julian, his agent, was waiting for him with a mischievous grin on her face. “Derek. Did YOU see the news?! Oh my god who would have thought? Stiles Stilinski. Not only is he a genetic, but he’s pregnant. Oh my god. Maureen wants you to write a commentary and have it on her desk ASAP.” 

Derek walked passed her and fell sideways on his bed. He couldn’t write an article about that. Anything but that. “Derek are you even listening to me baby? This is news jackpot and if you don’t have that story out now Maureen is not going to let you off easy.” He let out an exasperated sigh before sitting up. “Alright alright.” There was no defying Maureen. She got what she wanted. He typed out a long draw out piece for her, just how she loved it. He hit the send button the the email. He shot Stiles a text about the story. He receive a quick thanks even though it wasn’t necessary. 

The journalist laid back in his bed. He knew the story went through the editor and it would be printed within the hour. It felt weird, defaming Stiles. He tried to right the story as an outsider looking in. Julian crawled on top of him, barely wearing anything. “Derek what’s wrong?” She placed her hands on his hips. Without thinking, he grabbed them and gently removed her. “Everything.” He wanted to get out the hotel room. “I’m…going to get some air.” A dumbstruck Julian watched the journalist leave. 

The hotel was right across Central Park. There was some sun out and time before she had to meet Stiles so he took a long walk to clear his head. It was so clouded with thoughts that he didn’t know where one thought began and the other ended. How could his life change so drastically within a five hour time span? He took a seat on the park bench and crossed his legs. He had accept the fact that he was going to be a dad. Derek blinked a few time when he heard a light struggle a few steps away. 

-

Stiles had snuck away from MC. He was like Scott but ten times worst. He regretted it immediately. Some creeper had followed him for awhile when he went for a walk around the park like he usually did. The guy wasn’t all creepy. He grabbed his hand a few time and Stiles snatched it away. “Hey guy take a hike!” He finally said frustrated. The creeper scoffed, “What’s wrong with me huh? I was just trying to introduce myself. Maybe we could get to know each other? Grab a drink?”

Obviously the guy didn’t watch much TV. “No thank you.” Stiles said, trying to move forward. The guy moved in front of him, grinning, “Awe come on. I’m a pretty good looking guy. You got a banging bod. I know what it is. You wanna skip the middle man and just do it at my apartment. Come onnnnn. Why you fighting so hard?” Stiles tried to step out of his way only to be blocked again. “Can you just move your ass and fuck off.” The creeper chuckled and smirked, “I like them feisty.” He exclaimed. 

The creeper reached out to touch Stiles’ face and the reporter’s reaction was to slap him in the face. He turned the opposite direction but the creeper grabbed him from behind. “Damn bitch. You hit hard too.” Derek was behind him in record time. “Hey he said fuck off so fuck off.” The creeper snorter, tossing Stiles to the side. “Hey why don’t you mind your own business pal. We’re a little busy around here.” He flashed Derek his piece and lifted his head. 

Derek gave an unimpressed look and scoffed. “Wow, you guys play dirty in new York don’t you.” His fist swung hard before the creeper could react. The man fell flat on his face in a daze. “Come on.” Derek urged, leading Stiles away from the situation. People around had already phoned the police. The reported shivered once they were near a gas station near his apartment. “You alright?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head and fell into Derek’s arms. He was so shaken up he didn’t know what to do. 

The journalist was stunned at first but quickly understood and embraced him tightly. “It’s alright Stiles. Come on, let’s get you home.” Stiles nodded and lead Derek up the street to his loft. 

“Jesus? Jesus I’m home.” There was a note on the oven. Jesus got called into an extra shift and dinner was in the oven. Organic tamales. Sadly, Stiles didn’t have much of an appetite. Derek poured him a glass of water. “Here, drink up and take a seat.” Stiles did as he was told, taking a large gulp of water. He had been pursued but not to that degree. Central Park was always filled with creeps but none to that extent. MC was at the door in record time, shoving Derek assigned. “I thought I told you to stay in my sight!” His deep voice vibrated off the walls. “Jesus kid. Wilson said trouble followed you.” Derek collected himself and stood straight.

“Ok I guess I’ll go.”

“Derek wait.”

MC gave Stiles a quick glance over before jumping at Derek and pulling back. “You got an hour. I’ll be outside this door counting the seconds.” He folded his arms tight against his chest and slammed the door behind him.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” The reporter shuttered again. “Don’t leave….just… not yet ok?” Derek took a seat next to Stiles and rested his hand on the younger man’s bouncing thigh. “It’s alright Stiles, you don’t have to worry.” Being comforting wasn’t Derek’s strong suit. Being a hermit had ruined his people skills. “Can we lay down. I know it’s a weird request but just….” The journalist was already stranding on his feet and lead Stiles to the bed. That was one thing he did understand. 

They spooned for that hour. Stiles pressed grasped Derek’s arm tightly, making sure not to let go. MC never came back in. He sat at the door for awhile before dozing off. Derek squeezed Stiles carefully before resting his own eyes. Jesus kept to the late shift. They spent the night like that. It was simply, weird, but it really helped a lot. 

Stiles nerves had calmed tremendously. Peanut was resting well too. 

When he woke up the next morning Derek wasn’t in the bed. Of course he wouldn’t be. Stiles made things awkward last night. Extremely awkward. The reporter cursed lightly into a pillow and curled up into it. The toilet flushed and Derek turned the corner from the bathroom. Stiles was still silently cursing. “Stiles? STILES!” The reporter looked up lazily. “Oh hey.” He toppled out of bed. “Sorry about last night.” He pushed hair from his face, staring down at the floor.

“Don’t mention it Stiles. I have to head out alright. Call me if you need anything.” The journalist gave a slight wave before dipping out the door. Jesus was curled into a ball on the love seat tuckered out. He pushed his hair back with his fingers. Peanut was extra kicky in the morning and this morning was no different. “Shit.” Stiles patted his stomach before falling back into the bed.

-

Derek was stuck in an endless loop of thoughts. Stiles, his daughter, nothing made sense. Morning turned into the afternoon. He and Stiles exchanged text messages throughout the day. They talked about their daughter. Stiles explained the whole Peanut thing. They talked about names and how they might work out visitation. Stiles had always been something special to him. Even if Stiles didn’t want anything to do with him, he didn’t walk away from mistakes. 

He and Stiles agreed to meet at the coffee house and discuss more in person. Julian followed him after he told her the truth. He also told Maureen who was furious he ran that story. MC stood a ways off to not draw attention. He was a massive man but he didn’t care what people saw. His job was to protect Stiles and he would do just that. 

Julian was practically all over him at the coffee house. Stiles tried to ignore it but it was bothering him. He was super jealous. The playful kisses from her was the icing on the cake. Stiles sighed, “Look I just… ok I’m done.” The journalist pushed the woman away, “Way to go.” He murmured. “Stiles!” He called out. What was he thinking bringing Julian with him. She made everything worse. “Come on Stiles I really want to talk to you.” 

“Can you just not Derek? I spent the better half of six months trying to figure everything out and here you come fucking shit up with your mind games. I don’t understand anything going on right now. I understand you want to be there for Peanut and that’s great, really. But let’s not make this any more personal than necessary.” There was a twinge inside Derek’s heart. It wasn’t shattering, but it felt like it. 

Stiles walked away and Derek watched him. He had to be in Albany in four hours. It felt like dejavue. Why was this always happening with him? He wanted to scream out loud. He did the only thing possible, called his mom.

“Hello Derek. Why’re you calling so early?”

He completely forgotten the time difference.

“When will things start making sense?”

“Derek things will never make sense in this life. You just have to take the bull by the horns and take life head on.”

“Mom I know. I really like Stiles. Maybe if I stay in New York and got to know him better…”

“You can’t just pick up your life because of one event Der. I know you’re confused but baby, you have to make the best choice for you. It’s great that you’re thinking about others but sometimes you have to think about yourself.”

Derek swallowed hard. It was the truth, it was the hard truth. Parents always had a way of making things clearer. On the plane he stared blankly out the window. The best choice for him. Stiles must have felt the same way. A part of him wished the other male told him sooner. Derek would have had more time to process everything. Stiles was right about one thing, he had really messed up. 

In the end, Derek felt it was best that he gave Stiles so space. He had to swing back that way to close in on a deal for Maureen and establish another printing house there for easier distribution. That was a week down the line, enough time for both parents to just process.

But as luck would have it, they weren’t going to be processing alone.

A few mornings later, Derek woke up to a magazine being shoved into his face. “What the fuck is this!?” Jullian shrilled. The journalist rubbed his eyes that were adjusting to the light. He reached out for his glasses and hastily took the magazine. Julian was in a verbal debate with Maureen. They were on some conference call. 

His eyes scanned over the large print, 'Derek Hale alleged father to Stile Stilinski’s unborn child.’ He blinked a few times to assure himself he wasn’t dreaming. ‘Continue to page 37 with our interview with Ricky, a bar keep in Wisconsin.’ Derek closed his eyes tightly. He had a headache. He couldn’t think straight. Ricky? Who the hell was Ricky.

“Of course we’re going to challenge this Maureen. We have deals with every printer in this nation. Nothing is printed about our writer without our say so! This is dirty and underhanded!”

Derek didn’t think it was a big deal. There was no proof…. Ricky was the bartender. The bartender who watched him and Stiles leave the bar together. Stiles said some very vulgar things to him. Without another thought, Derek flipped to page 37.

‘After the shocking news that Stiles Stilinski was pregnant came to light, we had to get the inside scoop of who the father was. We at Cheez Itz make it our priority to be sure our readers have the inside scoop!

Reporter: {Ricky, again thank you for coming to us}

Ricky: {Thanks for having me.}

Reporter: {What made you come to us with this shocking revelation?}

Ricky: {To be honest I was able to put two and two together. They didn’t come in together. Stiles, he came in with a drag queen. And Derek came in alone. I remember he [Stiles] sat next to the other guy [Derek] and ordered some food. I tried to make polite conversation but the kid [Stiles] insisted that he was going home with a complete stranger and they were going to have wild crazy sex. I mean anything is possible. I know that he [Stiles] was close to being blackout drunk and I was a bit concerned. The only reason I know his name is Stiles is because I found his wallet wedged into one of the booths. \\\

Reporter: {Why haven’t you returned the wallet?}

Ricky: {I’m a busy guy running a bar. There hasn’t been enough time. I’ll make sure to drop it in the mail when I leave here though.}

Reporter: {You’re such a good citizen! Tell me, why do you have reason to believe Derek is the father of Stiles’ baby?}

Ricky: {Well the timing fits. I don’t know the kid’s sex life or anything like that. I mean there could be a possibility that he was seeing the drag queen or whatever. But when you think about it, they were in my bar almost eight months ago. Everything kind of writes itself. I don’t know any of them but when I said the kid was drunk, he was drunk! Any guy could take advantage of him. I wouldn’t put it pass that older guy either.}

Reporter: {That’s a lot of insight and speculation Ricky. How do you know for certain that anything happened that night? All you have is Stiles’ wallet right? What proof is there that Derek Hale was even at your bar?}

Ricky: {I have his receipt with his name and credit card information on it. I am also in love with the Jenny Gale show. You watched it? The tension between them might have been scripted but there was a certain awkwardness between them. My guess is Derek had no idea until Stiles came out on the news the other day.}

Reporter: {Now that you mention I did watch that episode and you’re absolutely right. I only asked these questions to reaffirm phone snaps sent to us by our views of the pair talking right before Stiles’ announcement. The two are talking at a very popular coffee spot and even met up in central park after that. There is also a police report that Stiles was harassed! Could Derek just be enraged that Stiles kept it from him for so long? Maybe he knew and wanted Stiles to get an abortion.}

Ricky: {Like I said I don’t really know them so I can’t answer all your questions. All I know is what I saw.}

Reporter: {It’s alright Ricky, you’ve helped plenty today. Thank you for coming in!}

Ricky: {Thank you for having me.}

There you have it faithful readers. Stiles Stilinski taken advantage of. A enraged Derek fathering his child and then urging him to get an abortion! We hope to get words for the pair and go deeper into this story!’

Derek’s eyes trailed over the pictures. He saw the receipt he left that night with his info masked out. Stiles’ wallet and id. There were pictures of them at the coffee shop. And at Central Park. Someone had been following them for awhile. He crushed the magazine into a ball and threw it against dresser across from him. Stiles. He should call Stiles.

When he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his phone, Julian busted back into the hotel room. “Oh my god Derek…” She held a horrified look on her face. “What’s wrong?”

-

Stiles laid in the hospital bed, his eyes clutched tight. His stomach pains had increased. He had collapsed at the station and they rushed him there. He’d seen the magazine. None of it was true and it was all trash but it still hurt that someone could lie like that. He didn’t remember much from that night. He vaguely remembered the sex. “What’s wrong little girl.” He murmured to his belly. 

They had him all wired up to machines that monitored his heartbeat and blood pressure. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and trickled down. Jesus was filling out the necessary paper work and his dad was flying over. Stiles was scared for Peanut. He was so stressed out, he stressed himself out. And if anything happened to her… it would be all his fault. 

The reported fought back tears. Their start had been rocky. But as the months went by, Stiles became really excited. He and Jesus were apartment shopping for a separate room. In the mean time, they separated their room and added an area for the cradle and changing station. Everyone in the office had bought him more than what he needed and he ended up donating a lot of it. 

Mary was by his said, MC glaring at her while she checked Stiles’ vitals. “Don’t worry dear. Everything will be alright. We’re going to give you a little something to take the edge off. You are our main concern” He nodded and welcomed the relief. “What’s going to happen to my little girl?” 

-

Julian broke every driving law as they rushed from Staten Island to St Jude’s Hospital near Central Park. Derek held his breath for what felt like an eternity. He hated cars. Julian had to talk him into the rental they were using to loop New York. He hated limos more so he negotiated with the car. His eyes were closed tightly. Derek didn’t consider himself religious, not in the slightest. But he was praying to who ever was listening. 

He would do what ever it took to make sure Stiles and his baby girl was safe. Julian’s reckless driving caught the eye of a pretty pissed off State trooper. The car’s siren whirled as it took off behind them. His agent cursed under her breath and pushed down on the pedal. Derek was sure he was going to die in that car. Julian did a 360° into the hospital parking lot. A rush of cop cars headed forward, oblivious that she had given them the slip. “I’ll be there in a minute, I have to speak to our lawyers about Cheesy Sleaze.”

The journalist took no time to bolt from the car and run into the front entrance. News spread fast that Stiles were in the hospital. He should have took to account all the reporters trying to get in. The moment one person spotted them they shoved the cameras into his face.

‘Derek! Derek! Over here!’

‘Derek, tell us your side of the story!!’

‘Is it true that Stiles came onto you?!’

‘Did you want Stiles to get an abortion?’

A hand reached through the crowd and pulled him into the open hospital door. It quickly shut behind him. MC was standing there next to John Stilinski. “How is…” John shook his hand a few times, not accessing the cons of punching Derek. “That’s for Christmas.” He simply stated. He reached his hand down and helped the journalist up. The younger man blinked several times and tried to regain his balance. MC held a very satisfied smile. He smiled so hard, his eyes clenched over his shades.

“Ok I deserve that.” Derek replied. He was afraid that John thought the magazine was true. John motioned his hand and Derek followed. “Aren’t you going to ask me about the story?” He asked, wary of any harsh words that would come his way. The sheriff shook his head, “I had no idea you were the father until today. Stiles was very tight lipped about that. I know my son. He wouldn’t have gone down with out a fight.”

The Central Park scenario played through Derek’s mind again. Stiles was the kid who went above and beyond in all his reports. He was a very scrappy man. “Oh.” It was surprising. Derek was sure Stiles told his own father. “ He wouldn’t tell me no matter how much I asked so I figured I either knew him or didn’t like him. Two out of one isn’t so bad.” Derek didn’t know if it was a joke or not so he walked silently between John and MC. They rode the elevator to the maternity and paternity ward. John pointed to the room number and lead MC to the waiting room on the other side. 

Derek swallowed hard as Mary ushered him into the room. Stiles took one look at him and turned to his side. “Stiles! How are you? Are you ok? How’s peanut.” There was a sniff as if he had been crying hard. “There is no peanut Derek.” It was muffled as Stiles held back a sob. 

“What do you mean? I don’t…”

“Obviously you don’t understand basic English! There is no baby ok? This was clearly a mistake. We are two different people and we lived two completely different lives.” 

The reporter took long deep breaths and he continued to hold back his sobs.

“I should have never left that bar with you that night. You should have never taken me to your hotel room. None of this would have happened if we had just acted like two fucking responsible adults. So why don’t you go, get out, and live your life and I’ll try to do the same.”

Derek’s hand dropped to his side as he took a step forward, “I’m not just going to leave you Stiles.”

“Derek get the fuck out!” Stiles turned his head and Derek could see how blood shot his eyes were. “Get the hell out! Just leave me alone and fuck off!” Startled, Derek stepped out of the room as John and Mary rushed into the room. Stiles sobbed silently into his pillow as the two did their best to calm him down. MC stepped out of character for a moment and placed his large hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Hey man… I’m sorry.” The resonance in his voice rattled Derek as reality set in. 

Julian found him sitting the waiting room. He was staring at nothing in particular, lost in his own mind. “Derek? Hey we have to get going soon. Our plane for Virginia leaves in a few hours. It’s a drive back to Staten.” When he didn’t respond Julian sat next to him, resting her hand on his thigh. “Derek, come on say something.” She was quickly briefed by Stiles’ father on the emotional interaction that had occurred before she arrived. 

“She’s gone.” Derek finally said after some silence. Julian gave him an off glance, “Who’s gone Derek?” The journalist shook his head and stood, “It doesn’t matter anymore… let’s go.” Julian followed him with a worried expression. The onslaught of reporters badgered him with questions, MC walked him out of the hospital and starred menacingly at the crowd who immediately stood down. 

The journalist was silent on the way back to the hotel. MC had escorted them to the airport and took his leave once they had boarded. He received phone call after phone call to the point where he took the battery chip out of his phone. Derek had forgotten that’s where he put the ultrasound chip in as well and it began to play on his phone. He could see little peanut’s heartbeat, her fingers and toes. His brows furrowed together as he shut his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. 

Stiles words ran through his mind again and again. Responsible adult? He was everything but responsible. Who was he trying to fool? He had no business being a father. Someone like him didn’t need that kind of life. He thought about Stiles in that hospital bed. If he was a responsible adult he wouldn’t have ran away like a coward. He had been cold to Stiles before they even met and all of a sudden that was suppose to go away because they created life? Derek’s head thumped on the plane’s window as he drifted to sleep. 

~

3 months later

~

The book tour went surprisingly well considering all the scandalous details. Stiles’ network announced that he was going to take a leave of absence for awhile. There was a new face on the air, Anna. Derek remembered speaking to her when she set up that meeting at the coffee shop. No matter what he was thinking, his mind always drifted to Stiles. It took a long time for him to talk to anyone in his own family. No one announced the miscarriage. It struck odd to him. A second trimester miscarriage was a pretty big deal. The news station must have had an extensive hold on the media.

His tour ended in Colombia three months after the miscarriage. Stiles had basically fallen off the grid. Derek tried John and Laura, neither of them knew where he had gone. After a few weeks had passed, Derek gave up. John told him that if he heard anything, Derek would be the first to know. That was all he could hope for.

Julian flew ahead of him to handle some business in Nevada. In the mean time, the journalist would fly to California alone. He was fine with that. Julian’s advances were no longer existent. The relationship she had was Derek was strictly professional, as it should have been. Derek came to terms with everything that had happened. There was no changing the past, he knew that. If he could do it again, he would do it the same way.

Derek had plans to board a plane in Bogotá. From there it would be to Miami, Atlanta, and then he would be homeward bound. Or it should have been that way. He missed the shuttle from the hotel and was forced to take a community bus. It was his fault for taking all those tours the day before. Derek couldn’t go to Colombia and not walk the mountainsides. He wouldn't have the opportunity to have fresh picked coffee for awhile. Still, anything with wheels made him squeamish; he sat in the very front of the bus. With the A/C blowing on his face, it kept him cool and collected. 

He had a five hour bus ride ahead of him. Maureen wanted him to write up a paper about his tour. The tour was pretty uneventful after a certain point. At first, people would come up to him and ask him about Stiles. They were just as curious as he was, especially about the wereabouts of America's favorite news reporter. He didn't know himself. Instead, he ignored it. Derek much rather talk about his stories.

New research came to light about generation x testing on infants before it was cleared by the states. It would be back to business as usual. He typed away. There was a small commotion behind him. It didn’t bother him at first, but then there was a loud crash. The journalist tried to talk himself out of investigating it, but he couldn’t fight his intuition.

“Stop the bus! Stop the bus!” Someone yelled loudly. 

Stop the bus? Derek thought. They were in the middle of no where. Just what was going on? Regardless of what he thought, the bus driver slammed on the breaks. The journalist shifted forward and braced himself on the seat in front of him. Once the bus had stopped, Derek was on his feet. The bus was one of those out dated Greyhounds. It was pretty long, but not so long that he couldn’t see what was happening behind him. 

There was a very pregnant Stiles on the floor, his entire face red. But it wasn’t Stiles. It couldn’t be. It was some other freckled face man who happened to be pregnant and looked exactly like Stiles. Jesus was whispering something in the reporter’s ear. Jesus?! Derek quickly assessed the situation. The crash he heard was a very large man. He had slipped on a large water spot which he could only assume was from Stiles’ water breaking. No. No no no no. He was so depressed that his mind began to make up situations. He had a paper to write dammit. 

But before he could stop himself, Derek rushed to the situation. “Stiles?” He asked in a questioning tone. Jesus turned to him and peered through squinted eyes. “What are joo doing here? Have joo been stalking me?” Stiles moaned loudly as he leaned forward.

“Oh my god Jesus I swear I will fucking end you if you don’t drop that accent right fucking now.”

Derek stared dumbfounded at the situation.

“You’re still pregnant!” He fell to the ground. He was hesitant first, but took the man’s hand.

“I know!” Stiles replied through bared teeth. Was this really the best time for this kind of conversation

“You lied to me!”

“I fucking know!”

"You don’t just fake a miscarriage Stiles!”

“ I don't want you in my life anymore….. you were having such a swell time with your agent.” The reporter moaned again loudly and laid his head back. “Oh my god! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

The Colombian began directing passengers. “There is no way this little girl is going to wait until we’re in Bogotá.” Jesus said in his normal voice. “We’re going to need towels and warm water now!” Luckily there was a large pot in the back. It was take off the buss and filled with drinking water, a fire was lit under it. Parents and their children were moved off the bus. There was one person video recording it with his phone but Jesus didn’t care. Delivering Stiles’ peanut was the first thing on his mind.

“What made you decide to fake a miscarriage Stiles?” The reporter’s grip on Derek’s hand tightened, he was very strong and Derek was not expecting it. When Stiles screamed, Derek gritted his teeth. “Because,” Stiles said between breaths. “Because I think I was falling for you? But you’re an asshole! And I didn’t want to fall in love with an asshole.”

“DEEP BREATHS!” Jesus interjected as he positioned himself between Stiles’ legs. “We never even went on a date.” The reporters breaths were ridged and he began to gasp for air. “I hate you so much… why did you do this to me? Go jump off the mountain and just die!” A contraction hit Stiles so hard he burst into tears and pulled Derek closer to him. “I’m sorry wait Derek. Oh my god please don’t leave me like this. Oh my god it hurts so much, fuuuuuuuuuuck.” 

The older man took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Stiles’. “Just take deep breaths like Jesus said. I’m not going anywhere, not this time.”

Stiles did his best. He really did. But the pain was becoming unbearable. He knew he should have stuck to those birthing classes but he dropped out. They were so stupid with breathing and yoga. Who’s going to do yoga during childbirth? Regardless, the reporter did his best to recall the breathing techniques he went over with Jesus in the classes.

“How did you end up pregnant and on a bus to Bogotá?” Derek asked, breaking Stiles’ concentration.

~ Three months ago ~

Jesus sat at the edge of Stiles’ hospital bed. The younger man had cried himself to sleep. Why did he lie to Derek about loosing the baby? The Colombian didn’t know. Most of the time he had no idea what went through Stiles’ head. He did know that Stiles couldn’t stay in America where cameras would be shoved into his face, especially since that magazine article surfaced.

For the longest time, he wanted Stiles to visit Colombia with him; to see the landscapes and the rolling hills. Time and time again he would ask, but the reporter’s response would be work, work ,work. Jesus ruffled the younger man’s hair. Stiles had no excuse now.

When Stiles opened his eyes, he could see Jesus had packed his bags and was sitting in the hospital chair. “Jesus. Do I want I want to know?” 

The Colombian shrugged before grinning. “Depends. You might like the answer.” When he use his non-drag voice, he was being serious. He didn’t want Stiles to remain in the country. Especially since he basically lied to everyone. Only Mary, MC and Jesus knew Peanut was alive and well. 

“I’ll go.” Stiles stated quickly before hearing the elaborate plan Jesus had came up with.

“Wha-whay? I had this amazing presentation, there was a slideshow and everything. Just how you like it.”

Stiles shrugged before sitting up slowly. “It works out, you already have me packed. Knowing you, you booked non refundable, roundtrip tickets, and will puppy dog eyeing me until I say yes.” The Colombian grinned. Stiles knew him so well.

MC had returned late that night after he escorted Derek and Julian to the airport. He already had his passport and was ready to go. Stiles took off personal days from work, not telling anyone anything. And the three of them boarded a plane and headed east.

Colombia was more beautiful than Stiles could have imagined. He kicked himself for not visiting sooner. Luckily, his little girl had stopped kicking him so much, that was a plus. Jesus really had everything planned out. MC looked out of place among the locals. There was a small village that was basically untouched by the rest of the world; the people lived in a tight knit community. They shared almost everything.

Ignoring the mild culture shock, Stiles was taken to the head of the village. She was Jesus’ great grandmother. Her Spanish was rough and difficult to understand. Jesus did his best to interpret her. She blessed their arrival and prayed for a safe journey when he birthed his daughter. MC stood guard, but his demeanor was shattered as children began to climb him like a tower.

As the weeks carried on, Stiles ignored his phone. He was too enamored with the village to care about what he left behind. He never realized all he took for granted. His Spanish had vastly improved. It was easy to pick up when everyone spoke it. The real culture shock was explaining to the people how a man was going to give birth. Stiles read the pamphlets again and again. He made sticky notes in the books he bought. The details weren’t as gruesome as he first thought. He could push a baby out, no problem.

Stiles and Jesus’ great-grandmother had grown remarkably close in such a short amount of time. In their last conversation, she approached him with a very odd message. Stiles was braiding a little girl’s hair. The old woman’s face held a never, ending cannon of creases. Regardless, she was beautiful. _“My son.”_ She began, her eyes narrowing in on him. The reporter sat up straight and sent the girl away.

 _“You must head back now.”_ Her face pointed to the sky, the gesture reminded him of something a wolf would do. _“I don’t want to leave grandmother.”_ He replied, heartbroken. She ignored his response, _“Destiny’s father awaits. You must follow Destiny. You, head back now.”_ The young man frowned, _“Destiny? Who’s destiny? Mine?”_ The old woman placed her hands on his shoulder and gave him a wide toothy grin before pulling away.

Jesus was behind him with MC and they carried their luggage. MC didn’t have his bags however. 

“MC?!” Stiles exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face. The bulky man shrugged, “I like it here. I’mma stay.” MC's large head bobbed before carefully pulling the extremely pregnant man into a hug. “You be safe now. I’m not gunna be there to give an ass whooping!” Stiles returned the hug and snorted before boarding a caravan. It would transfer them to the main bus heading for Bogotá.

“Destiny….” Stiles said while they took their seats on the bus. Jesus turned to him after powdering his face. He didn’t wear any makeup or wigs during their time in Colombia. He claimed it was too humid and his great-grandmother always made fun of him for it. “What about destiny?” He asked the reporter, blowing on his drying nail polish. “It’s something grandmother said to me, she told me something about destiny’s father. I know it means something. I hate it when she speaks in riddles.”

The Colombian shrugged, “She’s always been like that. I’ve just gotten use to it.” That was his way of dismissing it. Stiles just couldn’t let it go. They where thirty minutes into the ride when Stiles began to feel stomach pains. His face twisted up and his hands pressed to his stomach to soothe it. “What’s wrong peanut?” He mumbled to his belly. Jesus gave him a side eye glance, “What’s the matter?” The reporter flinched, feeling the pain again. “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten those boiled peanuts before we pulled off. Let me go to the restroom.”

The reporter stood up and shimmied passed the Colombian only to double over. “Stiles!” Jesus leaped up and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Hold on, let me…” Stiles water broke before he could answer his sentence. “Shit. We’re three hours away from the closet hospital, and you choose now to have the baby?!" Stiles leaned forward before sitting down. “Oh my….why does it already hurt?!” He shouted. “I thought labor took hours?” Jesus waved at the passenger to have the bus stopped.

Many eyes were on them. An unknowing man came over with drinks and slipped over the puddle. Everything was on fire and Stiles hated it. “I don’t want to have my baby on a bus!” He complained gripping the unfortunate man . “Please get me off this fucking bus!” The man shrugged out of his grip and said he could see what he could do. In the mean time, Jesus was ordering people around. Derek came running to his side, they argued and he was still trying to push out a baby.

Jesus had been coaching him while Derek was besides him, taking the blunt end of his anger. “I see the head, just one final push Stiles.” The reporter gave it all his might. The sounds of a baby shrilling echoed throughout the bus. The small crowd clapped and cheered as the baby was wiped down and swaddled. Peanut cried and cried until she was handed to a tearful Stiles. He sniffled happily and held her close. “So you’re the little shit that’s been kicking me.” He weeped softly, looking down into her precious face.

Peanut’s cries stopped as she looked deep into her father’s eyes.

Derek sat back from the pair. He kept himself balanced on his palms and watch Stiles interact with their daughter. He was a father again. As his chest rose and fell. After a short while, Stiles peered over to him. “Do you want to hold her?” The journalist stiffened. He got to hold her? 

“I don’t think,” The Colombian gently plucked the baby from Stiles’ arms and placed her in Derek’s before. She teared up but didn’t cry. She looked just like him. His composure broke and he let out a breathless smile before fighting his own tears. “Hey there, peanut.” He managed to say.

Jesus was on the phone, calling for the world’s fastest ambulance. Apparently, they couldn’t airlift a newborn due to flight regulations. Being on the side of a mountain didn't make for a great landing. They put him on hold and he was trying to keep his cool.“Please tell me she has a name?” Jesus begged, wiping the sweat from his brow. Stiles looked to Derek. “I like the name Destiny. Is that ok?” The journalist sighed, his little girl falling asleep in his arms. “Destiny is perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is with the new ending. I was watching a TED talk, and one of the presenters quotes an author. She won the Pulitzer or nobel prize for writing. Basically to sum it up, she said 'men will write stories and have a certain flower in bloom that only blooms in the summer. When she reads that, it ruins the entire story for her.' So I dedicate this rewrite to ~Lovestory01~! 
> 
> Eventually one day I'll or someone who loves me, will reread this and fix all the errors. For now I hope you guys enjoy the new ending. And please, keep the critiques rolling.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I got really board every time I started writing this. I literally started sometime in January to distract my mind. I had lost a dear friend to me tragically and I wanted something fun and light hearted to read. Then sometime last week, I reread what I wrote and got excited again and finished it. There will be a short epilogue posted later, not promises it will be soon. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my first finished piece.
> 
> ~good day.
> 
> EDIT!!!:
> 
> Hi I'm back again. About the critics, I welcome them! I am a graphic designer and the first thing we're taught is how to take critics. People could hate our work and we have to be ready to either accept it or defend it.
> 
> In this case I've very proud of my piece and I know there is room for improvement. Writing is like a hobby for me, but it doesn't mean I can use it as an excuse. So don't be afraid to leave a critique just because you think it will hurt my feelings or whatever :)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story and especially for leaving a comment :D


	2. Old Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant people can't fly. They can't go on cruises. Basically sit your ass down and watch out for that baby. lol I'm confident that one day, we will turn those can'ts into cans! 
> 
> But until that day comes, I'll be putting the old ending here. I still think it's hilarious and call it an OLD ALTERNATIVE ending. :D Hope everyone can agree.

The book tour went surprisingly well considering all the scandalous details. Stiles’ network announced that he was going to take a leave of absence for awhile. There was a new face on the air, Anna. Derek remembered speaking to her when she set up that meeting at the coffee shop. No matter what he was thinking, his mind always drifted to Stiles. It took a long time for him to talk to anyone in his own family. No one announced the miscarriage. It struck odd to him. A second trimester miscarriage was a pretty big deal. The news station must have had an extensive hold on the media. 

His tour ended in Miami three months after the miscarriage. Stiles had basically fallen off the grid. Derek tried John and Laura, neither of them knew where he had gone. After a few weeks had passed, Derek gave up. John told him that if he heard anything, Derek would be the first to know. That was all he could hope for. 

Julian flew ahead of him to handle some business in Nevada. In the mean time, the journalist flew to California alone. He was fine with that. Julian’s advances were no longer existent. The relationship she had was Derek was strictly professional, as it should have been. Derek came to terms with everything that had happened. There was no changing the past, he knew that. If he could do it again, he would do it the same way.

For the trip to Atlanta, Derek flew first class. Maureen wanted him to write up a paper about his tour. New research came to light about generation x testing on infants before it was cleared by the states. It would be back to business as usual. He typed away. There was a small commotion behind him. It didn’t bother him at first, but then there was a loud crash. Was there seriously a plane hijacking?! The journalist tried to talk himself out of investigating it but he couldn’t fight his intuition.

He poked his head through the curtains that separated the two class and saw not a hijacking, but a very pregnant Stiles on the floor, his entire face red. But it wasn’t Stiles. It was some other freckled face man who happened to be pregnant and looked exactly like Stiles. Jesus was whispering something in the reporter’s ear. Jesus?! Derek quickly assessed the situation. The crash he heard was the flight attendant. She had slipped on a large water spot which he could only assume was from Stiles’ water breaking. No. No no no no. He was so depressed that his mind began to make up situations.

But before he could stop himself, Derek rushed to the situation. “Stiles?” He asked in a questioning tone. Jesus turned to him and peered through squinted eyes. “What are joo doing here? Have joo been stalking me?” Stiles moaned loudly as he leaned forward. 

“Oh my god Jesus I swear I will fucking end you if you don’t drop that accent right fucking now.”

Derek stared dumbfounded at the situation.

“You’re still pregnant!” He fell to the ground and took the man’s hand. 

“I know!” Stiles replied through bared teeth. Was this really the best time for that kind of conversation

“You lied to me!”

“I fucking know!”

"You don’t just fake a miscarriage Stiles!”

“ I don't want you in my life anymore….. you were having such a swell time with your agent.” The reporter moaned again loudly and laid his head back. 

“Oh my god! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!”

The Colombian began directing flight attendants. “There is no way this little girl is going to wait until we’re in Atlanta.” He said in his normal voice. “We’re going to need towels and warm water now!” They did as they were told and people were told to give them some space. A few of them with children were moved to first class. There was one video recording it with his phone but Jesus didn’t care. Delivering Stiles’ peanut was the first thing on his mind.

“What made you decide to fake a miscarriage Stiles?” The reporter’s grip on Derek’s hand tightened, he was very strong and Derek was not expecting it. When Stiles screamed, Derek gritted his teeth. “Because,” Stiles said between breaths. “Because I was falling for you. But you’re an asshole! And I didn’t want to fall in love with an asshole.”

“DEEP BREATHS!” Jesus interjected as he positioned himself between Stiles’ legs. “We never even went on a date.” The reporters breaths were ridged and he began to gasp for air. “I hate you so much… why did you do this to me? Go jump off the plane and just die!” A contraction hit Stiles so hard he burst into tears and pulled Derek closer to him. “I’m sort please don’t leave me like this. Oh my god it hurts so much, fuuuuuuuuuuck.” The older man took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against Stiles’. “Just take deep breaths like Jesus said. I’m not going anywhere, not this time.”

Stiles did his best. He really did. But the pain was becoming unbearable. He knew he should have stuck to those birthing classes but he dropped out. They were so stupid with breathing and yoga. Who’s going to do yoga during childbirth? Regardless, the reporter did his best to recall the breathing techniques he went over with Jesus in the classes.

“How did you end up pregnant and on a plane to Atlanta?” Derek asked, breaking Stiles’ concentration.

~

Three months ago

~

Jesus sat at the edge of Stiles’ hospital bed. The younger man had cried himself to sleep. Why did he lie to Derek about loosing the baby? The Colombian didn’t know. Most of the time he had no idea what went through Stiles’ mind. He knew that Stiles couldn’t stay in America where cameras would be shoved into his face, especially since that magazine article surfaced. 

For the longest time he wanted Stiles to visit Colombia with him. To see the landscapes and the rolling hills. Time and time again he would ask, but the reporter’s response would be work work work. Jesus ruffled the younger man’s hair. He had no excuse now.

When Stiles opened his eyes Jesus had packed his bags and was sitting in the hospital chair. “Jesus. Do I want I want to know?” The Colombian shrugged before grinning. “Depends. You might like the answer.” When he use his non-drag voice, he was being serious. He didn’t want Stiles to remain in the country. Especially since he basically lied to everyone. Only Mary, MC and Jesus knew Peanut was alive and well. “I’ll go.” Stiles stated quickly before hearing the elaborate plan Jesus had came up with. 

“Wha-whay? I had this amazing presentation, there was a slideshow and everything. Just how you like it.” Stiles shrugged before sitting up slowly. “It works out, you already have me packed. Knowing you, you booked non refundable roundtrip tickets and will puppy dog eyeing me until I say yes.” The Colombian grinned. Stiles knew him so well. 

MC had returned late that night after he escorted Derek and Julian to the airport. He already had his passport and was ready to go. Stiles took off personal days from work, not telling anyone anything. And the three of them boarded a plane and headed east.

Colombia was more beautiful than Stiles could have imagined. He kicked himself for not visiting sooner. His little girl had stopped kicking him so much so that was a plus. Jesus really had everything planned out. MC looked out of place among the locals. There was a small village that was basically untouched by the rest of the world. The people lived in a tight knit community. They shared almost everything. 

Ignoring the mild culture shock, Stiles was taken to the head of the village. She was Jesus’ great grandmother. Her spanish was rough and difficult to understand. Jesus did his best to interpret her. She blessed their arrival and prayed for a safe journey when he birthed his daughter. MC stood guard but his demeanor was shattered as children began to climb him like a tower.

As the weeks carried on, Stiles ignored his phone. He was too enamored with the village to care about what he left behind. He never realized all he took for granted. His spanish had vastly improved. It was easy to get when everyone spoke it. The real culture shock was explaining to the people how a man was going to give birth. Stiles read the pamphlets again and again. The details weren’t as gruesome as he first thought. He could push a baby out, no problem.

Stiles and Jesus’ great-grandmother had grown remarkably close in such a short amount of time. One thing stoke him as odd during one of their conversations. Stiles was braiding a little girl’s hair when she approached him. The old woman’s face held a never ending cannon of creases. Through it all. she was beautiful. “My son.” She began, her eyes narrowing in on him. The reporter sat up straight and sent the girl away.

“You must head back now.” Her face pointed to the sky, the gesture reminded him of something a wolf would do. “I don’t want to leave grandmother.” He replied, heartbroken. She ignored his response, “Destiny’s father, he will be there. You must head back now.” The young man frowned, “Destiny? Who’s destiny? Mine?” The old woman placed her hands on his shoulder and gave him a wide toothy grin before pulling away.

Jesus was behind him with MC and they carried the bags. MC didn’t have his bags however. “MC?!” The bulky man shrugged, “I like it here. I’mma stay.” His large head bobbed before carefully pulling the extremely round man into a hug. “You be safe now. I’m not gunna be there to give an ass whooping!” Stiles returned the hug and snorted before boarding a caravan that headed back to the airport. 

“Destiny….” Stiles said while they took their seats on the plane. Jesus turned to him after powdering his face. He didn’t wear any makeup or wigs during their time in Colombia. He claimed it was too humid and his great-grandmother always made fun of him for it. “What about destiny?” He asked the reporter, blowing on his drying nail polish. “It’s something grandmother said to me, she told me something about destiny’s father. I know it means something. I hate it when she speaks in riddles.”

The Colombian shrugged, “She’s always been like that. I’ve just gotten use to it.” That was his way of dismissing it. Stiles just couldn’t let it go. They where thirty minutes into the flight when Stiles began to feel stomach pains. His face twisted up and his hands pressed to his stomach to soothe it. “What’s wrong peanut?” He mumbled to his belly. Jesus gave him a side eye glance, “What’s the matter?” The reporter flinched, feeling the pain again. “Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten those boiled peanuts before we pulled off. Let me go to the restroom.” 

The reporter stood up and shimmied passed the Colombian only to double over. “Stiles!” Jesus leaped up and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Hold on, let me…” Stiles water broke before he could answer his sentence. “Shit. Why did joo have to wait when we are forty thousand feet in the air?” Stiles leaned forward before sitting down. “Oh my….why does it already hurt?!” He shouted. “I thought labor took hours?” Jesus waved a flight attendant down and asked for some pillows.

Many eyes were on them. An unknowing flight attendant came over with drinks and slipped over the puddle. Everything was on fire and Stiles hated it. “I don’t want to have my baby on a plane!” He complained gripping an unfortunate flight attendant. “Land the plane please.” The woman shrugged out of his grip and said she could see what she could do. In the mean time, Jesus was ordering people around. Derek came running to his side, they argued and he was still trying to push out a baby.

Jesus had been coaching him while Derek was besides him, taking the blunt end of his anger. “I see the head, just one final push Stiles.” The reporter gave it all his might. The sounds of a baby shrilling echoed throughout the plane. The small crowd clapped and cheered as the baby was wiped down and swaddled. She cried and cried until peanut was handed to a tearful Stiles. He sniffled happily and held her close. “So you’re the little shit that’s been kicking me.” He weeped softly. 

Peanut’s cries stopped as she looked deep into her father’s eyes. Derek sat back from the pair. He kept himself balanced on his palms and watch Stiles interact with their daughter. He was a father again. As his chest rose and fell, Stiles peered over to him. “Do you want to hold her?” The journalist stiffened. He got to hold her? “I don’t think,” Jesus gently plucked the baby from Stiles’ arms and placed her in Derek’s. She teared up but didn’t cry. She looked just like him. His composure broke and he let out a breathless smile before fighting his own tears. “Hey there peanut.” He managed to say.

One of the PA systems squeaked before the captain’s voice came over it. They were making an emergency landing in the Jacksonville Airport where an ambulance was waiting for Stiles and baby peanut. “Please tell me she has a name?” Jesus begged, wiping his hands off. Simultaneously, Derek and Stiles looked at each other. “Destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> I got really board every time I started writing this. I literally started sometime in January to distract my mind. I had lost a dear friend to me tragically and I wanted something fun and light hearted to read. Then sometime last week, I reread what I wrote and got excited again and finished it. There will be a short epilogue posted later, not promises it will be soon. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my first finished piece. 
> 
> ~good day.
> 
> EDIT!!!:
> 
> Hi I'm back again. About the critics, I welcome them! I am a graphic designer and the first thing we're taught is how to take critics. People could hate our work and we have to be ready to either accept it or defend it. 
> 
> In this case I've very proud of my piece and I know there is room for improvement. Writing is like a hobby for me, but it doesn't mean I can use it as an excuse. So don't be afraid to leave a critique just because you think it will hurt my feelings or whatever :) 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story and especially for leaving a comment :D


End file.
